


Careful, Hux

by darthmalfoy



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-15 07:56:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5777617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthmalfoy/pseuds/darthmalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ainara trabaja en la Starkiller y su ascenso la lleva a una relación secreta con cierto General. Kylo Ren debe mantenerla a salvo por dos semanas durante las cuales descubre que este complicado Caballero es demasiado interesante como para ignorarlo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

Todo estaba hecho un caos. Caos es una palabra que define una situación de descontrol, ruido, desorden, incertidumbre… Normalmente acompañado de bullicio, ajetreo de gente moviéndose de un lado a otro, a veces sin rumbo concreto. Un murmullo molesto que penetra en tus oídos y te contagia de esa sensación: nervios, náuseas, adrenalina y miedo. Miembros de la defensa de la Primera Orden, de todos los rangos, departamentos y competencias. Cada uno de ellos dando tumbos hasta encontrar su arma, su transporte o su grupo de ataque. 

Ainara Wiles, una joven ex-empleada del sector de comunicaciones de la nave, se encontraba en mitad de este caos. Su desorientación la llevó a un estado de parálisis y desconcierto que la impedía reaccionar. Todo empezó con una alarma, un sonido estruendoso, que escandalizaba cada rincón de la base Starkiller. Se trataba de un ataque, eso era evidente, pero también podía tratarse de una posible evacuación, y nadie nunca le había comunicado qué hacer en este caso. En cualquier caso, su posición era ciertamente privilegiada.

Hace ya un año y tres meses, fue solicitada, junto con dos de su mejores y más íntimos amigos dentro del grupo de trabajo, al despacho del mismísimo General Hux, la persona con más importancia de la Primera Orden. Acompañados por su inmediato superior, fueron elogiados por su eficiencia y ascendidos en categoría y privilegios. Por algo fueron reclutados desde muy jóvenes para ser entrenados y alistados en la orden, para ser los mejores en lo suyo. Tras la breve visita, se excusaron con permiso, excepto por Ainara, que salió de allí algo más tarde, con una sonrisa y un ascenso exclusivamente reservado para ella: asistente personal de Hux.

Su cualificación casi excelente la situaba en el primer puesto de los candidatos a esta labor. Eficiencia y buen hacer siempre acompañados de la total lealtad y afán de lograr su objetivo. Disciplina y organización eran como instintos de primera naturaleza para la aplicada joven, por ello fue elegida como la persona perfecta para este puesto, casi nacida para ello. Ese día se permitió lucir una capa de felicidad y orgullo sobre sus hombros.

El primer día, nerviosa como el que más, se dirigió al despacho de su nueva misión, el general. Durante las primeras dos semanas se adaptó no solo al ambiente sino a la persona, un hombre serio no, lo siguiente. Entregado a la Primera Orden hasta la última célula de su cuerpo. Siempre con una apariencia impoluta, pulcra, perfecta. Traje a la medida, distintos modelos para distintas ocasiones, pero siempre la misma actitud recta, disciplinada, perfecta. Imagen igualmente impecable, culpemos a los genes o al destino, por aportarle esa celestial y también perfecta estructura facial y rasgos físicos. Definitivamente, había nacido para ser un líder y tener poder sobre los demás.

Con el tiempo, jornada tras jornada, encargo tras encargo, Ainara se cercioró de conocer a Hux, y buscar la forma de satisfacer cada necesidad que éste le pedía. De forma inconsciente, se vio casi inmersa, absorta en el hombre en sí, mayoritariamente durante esos momentos en que no tenía más que hacer que limitarse a esperar en su pequeño escritorio, observando discretamente cada minúsculo, mínimo movimiento del militar. Tras varias semanas, se podría decir que había estudiado por completo la anatomía de un general de la Primera Orden. Desde esos gestos de superioridad al hablar con subordinados, hasta esa pequeña mueca de orgullo mientras observa desde el puesto de mando el buen funcionamiento de la Starkiller, con las manos echadas hacia atrás, descansando en la curva de su espalda.

A partir del segundo día la habían trasladado a la habitación conjunta a la suite del general Hux en la planta reservada para personal de más alto rango, que incluía al hombre en cuestión, al líder de los Caballeros de Ren, Kylo Ren, y a la capitana Phasma. Así como ésta última parecía ciertamente humana, el segundo era la representación gráfica del temor y respeto que la galaxia debe tener hacia la Primera Orden. Un enigma en persona, una presencia elegante y maligna que nadie se atrevía a desafiar, a excepción de cierto general. No era raro para Ainara presenciar a menudo pequeñas pero intensas rencillas entre ambos, que se batían en duelo de titanes hasta que uno cedía. Al fin y al cabo, ambos respondían al mismo hombre, el Líder Supremo Snoke. Nadie salvo ellos lo habían conocido en persona.

Mientras que la chica vivía fascinada por su nuevo y atractivo trabajo, éste pasaba por algo semejante. Al principio ignoraba que alguien como él sucumbiría a sentimientos tan banales y poco productivos, de hecho no le dio importancia. Pero hubo un instante, al cabo de un mes de convivir con esta agradable y responsable joven a su lado casi las veinticuatro horas del día, en que quizá sintió cómo una ráfaga de calor trataba de ablandar la superficie de su blindado corazón, subordinado a la razón desde que su memoria recuerda.

Un rasgo muy personal que los caracterizaba a ambos, era la introversión de emociones. Estímulos secundarios reservados para el cajón de desechos. Inservibles. Fuente de distracciones. Zona prohibida. Y es por esto que, cuando cayeron en la cuenta de que miraban al otro más segundos de lo necesario, como absorbiendo la imagen cual agua en el desierto, o cuando en momentos de intimidad y privacidad de la noche, en sus respectivas fortalezas, sus mentes se dejaban llevar a esas imágenes, fotografías mentales estudiadas al detalle, visualizando a la persona que su subconsciente había elegido como objeto de deseo, los dos se negaron a hacer algo al respecto como último acto de defensa.

Dos meses de tensión e incomodidad los hicieron trabajar con cierta dosis de estrés adicional causada por un subconsciente caprichoso, aliado con las cálidas emociones que surgían cada vez que interactuaban, demasiado a menudo para el bienestar de Ainara y el general. La situación iba a peor y Hux, como hombre de decisiones prácticas y efectivas que es, decidió hacer de tripas corazón y sorprendió a la chica con un buenos días amable y bien intencionado, sincero. Ella respondió igualmente, dando pie al inusualmente nervioso hombre frente a ella, a iniciar una básica conversación más allá del trabajo, con la mujer que había tenido la oportunidad de analizar rigurosamente durante tantas horas y tantos días. 

Ese momento marcó una nueva etapa para los, hasta hacía menos de tres meses, desconocidos. Aprovechaban esos minutos libres entre papeleo y papeleo, en la privacidad de su despacho, para charlar de esto y lo otro, a veces conduciéndolos a conversaciones más profundas que se extendían del mismo modo que su relación profesional se fusionaba con el principio de una amistad. Tres, cuatro meses y ya se hablaban como auténticos confesores, siempre reservados y manteniendo distancias oportunas, pero inmersos en debates profundos e intelectuales que sacudían los cinco sentidos por su intensidad y excitante pasión originada en las más profundas convicciones de ambos.

Todo iba sobre ruedas y hasta vieron cómo su productividad aumentó al arreglar ese bache que surgió entre los dos. La Starkiller funcionaba a la perfección gracias a sus trabajadores, desde los de menor categoría hasta los superiores que respondían directamente al general. Y un jefe satisfecho es el mayor regalo para su asistente personal, liberado de encargos inservibles e imposibles, fruto del mal humor y el pesimismo de su mandatario. En medio de esta buena racha, un día como cualquier otro, un comentario de Ainara, no intencionalmente gracioso pero sí ingenioso e inocente, hizo que el General Hux sonriera por un instante. Un glorioso y maravilloso instante. El acto de reír la contagió. Y la estampa del hombre más respetado de la nave, adornado con el gesto más puro en su rostro, frente a la paralela reacción de su asistente personal, fue un importante acontecimiento en una historia que a nadie le importaba a pesar de que se seguía escribiendo.

Quinto mes, y era imposible negar la evidente e indestructible afinidad de la pareja profesional. Cuando entiendes cada orden, petición o gesto de la persona a la que asistes diariamente casi a todas horas, tu trabajo se facilita un doscientos por cien. Compartían tanto tiempo que llegaron a confiarse secretos, anécdotas de la infancia, sus orígenes… todo. El destino parecía exigir a gritos que reaccionaran a las señales que les enviaba. Como aquel embarazoso incidente cuando, al finalizar una larga jornada de trabajo, Ainara salía de la ducha para encontrarse a su jefe que entró sin llamar. Hux no desaprovechó la oportunidad y discretamente, con caballerosidad ante todo, memorizó cada centímetro del color de la piel pálida de la joven, que parecía estar bien dotada y proporcionada con las adecuadas curvas en su respectivo lugar. 

Al sexto mes, la lista de pequeños accidentes estaba bastante nutrida. Desde encontronazos aquí y allá, que hacían que sus cuerpos se acercasen demasiado para soportar la tensión, hasta detalles de caballero por parte del general: abrirle las puertas, sonreirle sólo a ella, invitarle a cenar al acabar el día… Y muestras de nerviosismo, marca de la casa de una inexperta Ainara: sonrisas nerviosas; sonrosadas mejillas, porque cuando tropezaba al caminar justo detrás de su jefe, tendía a apoyar ambas manos en su erguida y bien trajeada espalda en un acto reflejo para frenar el impulso hacia delante; un pulso terrible a la hora de tomar notas, y como guinda del pastel, una caída inoportuna digna de película, que decidió dejarla en los brazos de un Hux con una sonrisa ladeada adornando su rostro desenfadado. 

Por fin, hacia la última semana, durante una de esas cenas amistosas en las que los dos se aliviaban del estrés de todo el día, el inquebrantable general hizo de tripas corazón y con determinación le propuso dar un paso más a su relación: pareja sentimental. Hux no era consciente de que estaba aguantando la respiración hasta que la vio asentir y sonreír de una forma encantadora. Siempre destacando la importancia de mantenerlo en secreto, como su amistad hasta ahora. Al exterior eran meramente profesionales haciendo sus trabajos, jefe y asistente. Esa misma noche compartieron su primer beso, sencillo y sobrio pero con mucho simbolismo.

Su relación se nutría por sí sola gracias a que ninguno de los dos decidió forzar ni empujar al otro a pretender ser una de esas parejas cariñosas. Si alguien tuviera la oportunidad de presenciarlos desde una perspectiva externa, nunca imaginaría que estaban saliendo. Pero la verdad es que desde los ojos de Ainara y de Hux, se percibían pequeños gestos, movimientos, miradas que expresaba todo, lo decían todo sin utilizar ni un te quiero. Se besaban cada vez que tenían ocasión. De hecho, tenían una especie de ritual que les servía como fuente apoyo moral-sentimental cada vez que el general tenía una reunión importante. Buscaban el lugar más íntimo de la planta, él se abrazaba a ella como tratando de asentarse en la realidad, y finalmente ella le rodeaba ambos lados de la cara con sus manos acercándolo para darle un beso que decía algo como “puedes hacerlo, estoy a tu lado”. No fue hasta su tercera semana de relación, cuando decidieron consumar la unión. Él fue el primer todo de Ainara. Y desde ese día, es posible que descubrieran los placeres carnales de las relaciones amorosas de las que tanto trataban de alejarse porque, cuando tenía significado, la intimidad era mucho más natural y satisfactoria de lo que imaginaban. Hasta padecieron esa especie de síndrome que sufren todas las parejas recientes, donde no había día sin que se vieran casi obligados a tener algún que otro “encuentro”. 

Ocho meses llegaron a consolidar su relación hasta el punto en que el hombre de hielo, centrado en su trabajo, el General Hux, se estaba planteando el pasar a la fase crucial de su vida, no se trataba de trabajo, por sorprendente que parezca. Se trataba de su dedicación, su trabajo más personal y al que más entregado estaba, Ainara. Habló con el personal adecuado para que, a través de los contactos oportunos, arreglaran una breve y discreta escapada al planeta más cercano, lejano de las miradas de la Resistencia y de la propia Primera Orden, donde un oficiante los uniría en matrimonio. Ni el mismo general creía lo que estaba haciendo, pero en lo más profundo de su dañada y blindada alma, era lo correcto.

El evento artificiado en la mente de Hux, se aplazó lo máximo posible, hasta el presente desde el que comenzamos. Por miedo, por dudas, por incertidumbre e inseguridad, y sobre todo, porque un inesperado ataque estaba provocando un símil a lo que podría ser el infierno en la base Starkiller. Una operación secreta fallida, en un planeta no muy lejos de allí, los descubrió ante los de la Resistencia, quienes no dudaron en contraatacar. Ainara, que hasta ese momento, se dirigía a la otra sección de la nave a cumplir con un inútil encargo de un estresado Hux, permanecía luchando con la masa de gente que la empujaba hacia la otra dirección, para volver al puesto central de la nave, donde sabía que, al igual que los capitanes en las embarcaciones de las leyendas terrestres que ella leía, el General Hux era el último en abandonar el lugar. 

Cuando sintió esa particular presencia menuda a su lado, el pálido hombre supo que era la persona más importante de toda la base. Lo supo porque hasta ese mismo instante, no pudo ni por un segundo dejar de preocuparse por la joven asistente que ahora lo miraba. Dio los últimos comandos a sus subordinados y tomó de la mano, allí delante de todo ese gentío que no tenía tiempo de notificar esa muestra de cariño. La llevó consigo a la pequeña nave privada que le esperaba en el hangar y en minutos se encontraban fuera de una Starkiller caótica que luchaba por defenderse mientras su general se excusaba por un día para completar su mayor logro personal: definitivamente iba a casarse con Ainara.


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recuerdos, recuerdos...

Ainara se despertó perezosamente como todas las mañanas, se arregló y fue a desayunar como todos los demás. Pero eso era lo único que hacía con el resto de subordinados de la nave, porque una vez se terminaba esa necesaria dosis de cafeína, tomaba el elevador que la llevaba a la planta más alta y más exclusiva de la Starkiller. Allí le esperaba, inmerso en la burocracia y las pantallas táctiles llenas de fichas, informes y notificaciones de todo tipo, un impecable General Hux con un gesto serio y de concentración que le aportaba un toque inmensamente atractivo a los ojos de la joven.

Por su parte, el hombre de ojos claros y pelo lacio color cobrizo, sentía la presencia de la sigilosa y callada chica de pelo castaño oscuro, casi rozando el negro azabache, y ojos grandes e igualmente oscuros, penetrantes y absorbentes. “Oh! Bien. Aquí está Ainara-uh... hoy ha debido tener una mala noche. Mira, se le notan las ojeras, necesita descansar, debería irse...Pero hay trabajo que hacer Hux, en qué estabas pensando? Trabajar. Trabajo. Trabajo. Trabajo.” pensó el general antes de saludarla con un gesto de cabeza y un brazo extendido ofreciendo un fajo de papeles para rellenar y redactar.

De vez en cuando, tanto el pelirrojo como la morena tenían esa sensación de estar siendo observados, y a menudo miraban discretamente hacia arriba encontrando al otro ligeramente despistado con la mirada perdida precisamente en su dirección, y un segundo más tarde cambiar de posición en su asiento disimulando reflexionar y volver a escribir en su respectiva computadora. Así, día tras día durante esos dos meses antes de entablar una conversación de verdad.

Ella seguía el mismo patrón rutinario de levantarse, arreglarse e ir a su puesto de trabajo. Seguía a Hux a todas partes, era su trabajo, pero en absoluto le disgustaba. “¿Habría alguien tan tonto como para no querer estar cerca de un hombre tan recto, profesional y poderoso como él? Además… tampoco está tan mal… camina con una elegancia natural casi hipnótica, como su ojos y- ¿puedes dejar de pensar eso, Ainara? Estás trabajando” dialogaba la chica consigo misma. Pero era verdad que cada jornada le era más difícil dejar de pensar de ese modo, imposible algunos días. En los descansos, esas pausas de cinco minutos entre redacción y redacción, a la hora del almuerzo… Luego volvía a su escritorio frente al del general y sentía como le era muy difícil mirarle a la cara, cuando era en ella en la que había estado pensando minutos antes.

Hux no salía de su puesto de comando, su despacho repleto de pantallas táctiles y acceso a cámaras de toda la nave, ni siquiera para comer. Allí se quedaba, solo, como lo había estado más de la mitad de su vida, consigo mismo y su brillante mente racional y calculadora. Una mente brillante que tenía muy presente la ausencia de la joven Ainara durante esos breves momentos. “La verdad es que hace un muy buen trabajo, muy eficiente. Agradable compañía, siempre es una buena imagen el estar respaldado por una chica tan entregada y dulce como ella-¿dulce? ¿en serio, Hux? Si el insolente de Ren te leyese la mente ahora con su 'poderes mágicos'… Vuelve al trabajo, eres el general de todo esto”.

Fue semanas más tarde que ocurrió lo inevitable y una mañana, la chica entró en silencio al despacho, hizo una especie de inclinación respetuosa hacia un algo desquiciado general que esta vez le respondió con su propia voz y una amable sonrisa que sorprendió y paralizó a Ainara. “Ha-Sido-Eso-Una-Sonrisa? Wow-digo, responde!” pensó antes de decir 'Buenos días a usted también' con una sonrisa igualmente apreciativa. 

“Y fue así como mi padre, un estirado y respetado hombre de hielo que dirigía los ejércitos, se quedó paralizado al ver a mi joven madre cubierta de sangre y pálida, sin vida. Tendría… unos diez años, quizá? Hubo un funeral, emotivo, aún lo recuerdo” explicó Hux, cabizbajo, con ceño fruncido, serio, durante una de sus cenas privadas con su asistente tras una jornada agobiante. Ella susurró un 'lo siento mucho' casi inaudible lo suficientemente sentido como para estremecer al general.

“Nunca llegué a encajar. Quiero decir… claro que hablaba con ellos, pero siempre disfruté más conmigo misma y mis propios pensamientos. Supongo que soy una especie de persona introvertida y tímida que… que prefiere las historias escritas en papel a las conversaciones banales con gente que ni conozco.” confesó Ainara otra noche. El general sintió empatía, y sonrió a la chica, que tomó el gesto amable con otra sonrisa.

“Snoke lo entrena, parece tener un don con la llamada 'Fuerza', pero sigue siendo un idiota con un serio problema de autocontrol. El muy negligente cree tener el derecho de utilizar mi nave como sala anti-estrés, pero un día se lo va a tener que tragar” se quejaba Hux ante una entretenida Ainara “De verdad, ese niñato-¿te hace gracia? ¿me estás diciendo que el larguirucho melenudo de Kylo-estúpido-lameculos-Ren destrozando mi, MI preciosa base, te hace gracia?” medio bromeaba el recientemente proclamado novio de la sonriente chica. “Los dos sois como un dúo cómico, para ser honesta. Él me da algo de miedo, respeto, pero-espera, lo has visto sin el casco?” preguntó curiosa, con los ojos como platos, boquiabierta. Hux incrédulo ante el interés de su novia hacia 'el memo de Ren'. “Bueno, sí. No muchas veces, solo cuando nos reunimos con el Líder Supremo-” “¿Y cómo es? Tiene que ser mayor, ¿verdad? ¿Alguna cicatriz horrenda?” interrumpió entusiasmada “Si me dejases continuar...” lanzó una mirada intensa “Gracias. Te diré que: primero, me desagrada hablar de él de este modo y segundo, no. No es ni viejo, ni tiene cicatrices. Es de mi edad, joven, tan alto como lo conoces, pálido y de rasgos afilados, alargados. Para ser sincero, parece un Drácula moderno. AHORA, ¿podemos dejar de hablar de ese insufrible?” ella asintió, pensativa.

Un agobiante día puede bajar los ánimos a cualquiera, desde un simple técnico hasta un general. Su asistente, que fuera de horas de trabajo, como ahora, recuperaba el título de novia, caminaba a su lado igualmente exhausta, sobrecargada de tensión y cansancio. Le ofreció la usual cena, que ella aceptó gustosamente entrando en el despacho, cuya puerta le mantuvo abierta como gesto caballeroso. La sala llevaba a su amplio apartamento adjunto, con dormitorio, pequeño comedor-salón y un enorme, lujoso cuarto de baño. 

Apenas habían terminado de brindar sus copas de vino, cuando atrajo a Ainara a su regazo. Un beso llevaba a otro, y éste a uno más intenso, más pasional. Una cosa llevó a la otra y en cosa de un cuarto de hora, sus uniformes yacían en la alfombra bajo la cama. Se oían suspiros, respiraciones agitadas, jadeos constantes y hasta algún que otro gemido. Fue la primera vez que lo hicieron, una recién estrenada Ainara cuyo cuerpo se entrelazaba arriba y abajo del de un desconocido General Hux, más humano y vivo que nunca.


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nunca confíes la persona que más quieres a Kylo Ren...

Ainara todavía recuerda cada detalle de la mañana siguiente. Al principio, se despertó sintiéndose ajena a la habitación, pero segundos más tarde una sonrisa se le formó en los labios, con los ojos aun cerrados, cuando sintió el brazo alrededor de su cintura y una presencia que desprendía calor pegada a su espalda. Lentamente se giró y su rostro quedó a centímetros de uno cubierto de numerosas pecas, el del pelirrojo general con el que compartía sábanas. Blancas piezas de suave algodón, arrugadas y amontonadas, desperdigadas entre los dos, cubriendo partes de su desnudez.

Hux ya se había despertado cuando notó algo de movimiento a su lado, a pesar de tener su brazo asegurado sobre el cuerpo de ella. También sintió cómo lo observaba de cerca, y hasta estaba más que seguro de que estaba inspeccionando sus curiosos rasgos faciales, justo antes de que un beso aterciopelado, casi invisible rozara sus labios. Entreabrió un ojo, sonrió de lado a la absorta Ainara que hasta un par de segundos después no se percató de que la observaba. “¡Vaya! ¡Ahora he perdido la cuenta!” dijo ella en voz baja “¿La cuenta de qué?” bromeó “Las pecas. Iba por la número quince” rió.

Le costó reconocerlo, pero la adoraba. Adoraba cómo de forma casi accidental, ella había conseguido hacerle reír tras años y años de serio semblante, sin permitirse la mínima diversión y distracción. Consecuencias de ser hijo de un general, severo y con poco tiempo para su familia.

Durante el trayecto desde la base hasta quién sabía adónde se dirigían, Ainara no pudo evitar reflexionar sobre todos estos recuerdos, el último año y los acontecimientos que trajo consigo y cambiaron su vida por completo. ¿Qué le esperaba el futuro? Miró a su jefe, que parecía absorto en sus propios pensamientos, ausente, nervioso e inquieto. Una reacción que era de esperar, dada la situación de su base Starkiller, a la que tanto tiempo y esfuerzo había dedicado.

El piloto informó de que se acercaban al destino, y poco después aterrizaron en un boscoso planeta compuesto de todos los grados de color verde existentes y por existir. Hux reclamó su atención y se excusaron a un lugar más reservado. Varias frases cortas y dubitativas después, acompañadas de grandes dificultades para encontrar las palabras adecuadas y pausas llenas de emoción, la joven Ainara se convirtió en la prometida del General de la Primera Orden. 

El Caballero de Ren avanzaba por los corredores de la Starkiller con pasos largos y pesados, como si cada zancada fuera una proclamación de su incalculable y peligroso poder. Hux se le unió poco después, con un ritmo más ágil y elegante. “Ren” saludó secamente “General” correspondió el más alto. “Me gustaría hablar contigo en privado, es urgente” se apresuró indeciso “¿Qué quieres Hux?” contestó el otro, entre aburrido y molesto. Se apartaron a una sala vacía y el pelirrojo susurró “Necesito que me hagas un favor” tomó aire “Por favor, Ren”. Tras una pausa, éste comentó “Hux, ¿qué tramas?” “No empieces, Ren, no estoy para tus jueguecitos, escúchame” “¿Crees que soy el más indicado para ello?” tras una fuerte respiración confesó “Aunque me cueste decirlo, eres el único en el que confío”. El aprendiz de Sith aprovechó para leer la mente del preocupado y nervioso hombre frente a él “¿En serio piensas que voy a aceptarlo, Hux?” “No-vuelvas-a-meterte-en-mi-cabeza. Hemos hablado ya de eso” dijo el general irritado. “¿Proteger a tu qué? ¿Un trabajo tan básico y denigrante para alguien como yo? Tienes que estar bromeando” “Kylo-” “¿Y qué hay de mi entrenamiento? ¿Y de Snoke?” alzó la voz. “Puedo decirle que te envío fuera, a una misión. Por dos semanas. Y que entrenarás allí mientras” “Eres muy optimista pensando que te creerá, pero adelante” aceptó solemne el poseedor de la Fuerza, a lo que el de semblante militar respiró hondo aliviado “Gracias, Kylo Ren. Te debo un gran favor” se rebajó a decir. “Espero que valga la pena” finalizó el Caballero mientras salía por la puerta.

Y así fue como, tras la proposición, el aprendiz de Sith llegó al planeta a bordo de su trasbordador personal, que despegó al instante. “Ainara, debo irme. Tú permanecerás en este lugar, refugiada en una pequeña cabaña en aquella arboleda. Pero me siento peor pensando en que te dejo aquí con… eso” miró disgustado al ser oscuro y tenebroso que se les acercaba “Tú has visto el desastre en que se ha convertido la base, y sabes que mi trabajo es-” “Es tu vida. Lo sé, Hux” “Me odias” “¿Crees que hubiera dicho que sí hace diez minutos si te odiase?” “No puedo creer que sigas conmigo, Ainara” sonrió feliz de haber encontrado a la persona adecuada “Escúchame. Son sólo dos semanas. Dos semanas durante las cuales tendrás que soportar al idiota de Ren, que ahí viene” entornó los ojos “Ren” saludó. “General” respondió secamente el otro “¿Todavía tengo que recordarte que puedo escuchar lo que dices o piensas aunque no esté a tu lado, Hux?” dijo con sus usual voz solemne tras la máscara. “Compórtate mejor con ella, por-fa-vor Ren. Solo te pido eso” contestó molesto. “Solo quiero entrenar. Haré mi trabajo cuando sea preciso, pero dudo que sea necesario interactuar con mi protegida” constató serio, sin inmutarse al pronunciar esas dos últimas palabras como si todos los días tuviera que dirigirse a ella de esa forma. Ainara, sin embargo, no pudo evitar los escalofríos que recorrieron su cuerpo al escucharlo.

Se despidieron del pelirrojo, y mientras la pequeña nave en la que viajó hasta allí despegaba y desaparecía en el cielo, la joven no conseguía encajar toda la información que acababa de recibir, jugueteando de forma inconsciente y nerviosa con el anillo en su mano derecha. ¿Convivir dos semanas con Kylo Ren? ¿Es que su … prometido se había vuelto loco? ¿Prometido? ¡Ahora estaba prometida con el General Hux!. “Vamos” habló la voz distorsionada de la presencia inmensa y misteriosa a su derecha, que ya se adentraba en el bosque siguiendo el camino que había memorizado antes de su llegada. Ainara no se atrevió a decir una palabra, por miedo a que el peligroso e inestable Ren reaccionase de forma violenta, como otras veces pudo presenciar en directo.

Le sorprendió ver como, la estancia compuesta por dos dormitorios, un salón, dos cuartos de baño y una pequeña cocina, ya se encontraba llena de todo tipo de comodidades y necesidades para sobrevivir incluso más de esas supuestas dos semanas. Entró en su habitación y allí estaban sus pertenencias oportunas. Lo mismo para Kylo, que estaba muy poco entusiasmado y bastante molesto por la toda la parafernalia de la misión.

Las primeras horas de convivencia fueron incómodas y ausentes, ya que cada uno se refugió en su cuarto. Ainara reflexionó sobre los recientes sucesos, y cómo ahora dos hombres, si es que el ser al otro lado de la pared era humano, estarían en sus pensamientos por días. Si era cierto que cada vez que era testigo de la simple presencia del Caballero de Ren, sentía cómo su cuerpo se estremecía, por curiosidad y miedo. Respeto y admiración por cómo éste se creaba ese aura de superioridad totalmente distinto al de Hux, como si fuera intocable, inmutable. Siempre escondido tras esas capas de ropa que le aportaban una imagen majestuosa, y ese casco bajo la capucha, como un monje ocultando su verdadera naturaleza, su rostro, su alma.

Fue a la mañana siguiente cuando Ainara pudo, por fin, presenciar la verdadera imagen de su nuevo compañero de espacio. La luz a través de la ventana la despertó, y mientras se desperezaba sentada en la cama, se fijó en un joven de pelo oscuro al exterior de la cabaña. Se acercó al cristal para ver más de cerca, asombrada y estupefacta, incapaz de reconocer quién podría ser ese extraño, hasta que esté notó que lo observaban y miró directamente en la dirección de Ainara, que avergonzada se apartó del alféizar. ¿Ese era…? ¡No podía ser! 

Se metió en su baño, tomó una ducha refrescante y relajante, durante la cual siguió preguntándose si había visto de verdad a aquel chico o eran alucinaciones matutinas. Comprobó mientras desayunaba que, efectivamente, era real, y que estaba entrando por la puerta principal. Al ver que ella no dejaba de mirarlo con ojos incrédulos, casi devorando su presencia, intuyó la razón y dijo “Sí” se señaló “Kylo Ren” con voz sarcástica. “¿Eres .. tú? Quiero decir … ¿tú?” balbuceó incapaz de reaccionar decentemente. “No eres la primera persona” comentó de forma casual, sin darle importancia “la reacción es siempre la misma” dijo mientras se servía un vaso de agua. 

Ainara esperaba cualquier cosa bajo la máscara, excepto lo que realmente vio, un rostro tan asombroso como sencillo, común, humano. Por mucho que tratase de apartar sus ojos del joven, su inconsciente la traicionaba, como atraída por un imán. “Me gustaría recordarte que…” carraspeó incómodo “que puedo leer pensamientos” volvió a aclarar la voz para disimular la embarazosa situación. Ella asintió cabizbaja para ocultar sus mejillas sonrosadas, avergonzada por su comportamiento semejante al de una adolescente. ‘Estás prometida’ se dijo mentalmente, recordando al instante las pecas, los ojos y esa palidez que caracterizaba a su pelirrojo general. Estas semanas se le iban a hacer eternas.

El resto del día decidió evitarlo por miedo a hacer el ridículo de nuevo, era como si nunca había visto a un joven atractivo, y había unos cuantos en la base, incluyendo al General. Pero en verdad, ninguno llegaba a alcanzar el nivel de ‘¿es cosa mía o en esta habitación hace un calor infernal?’ en que ella se encontraba. Dos días pasaron y la pobre y desquiciada chica no podía soportar el constante ronroneo de sus pensamientos preguntándose dónde se encontraba el alto y bien agraciado Caballero de Ren, y el incontrolable sonrojar de sus mejillas al imaginarselo. A menudo olvidaba que existía un hombre ahí fuera con el que compartía una unión sentimental. 

Noche sombría, cielo color azul marino, oscuro y tormentoso. Amenazaba con llover, e incluso relampaguear. La joven dormía ajena al ambiente tétrico que la naturaleza ofrecía en esa velada particular. El Caballero de Ren, entrenado a mantenerse alerta con los cinco sentidos incluso en periodos de descanso, sintió un vestigio de una presencia a un par de kilómetros de distancia de la cabaña. Comenzó a pasearse de una habitación a otra, con paso relajado y controlado, como un tigre al acecho, sin dar más importancia de la necesaria al individuo en cuestión, hasta que éste decidió acercarse a tan solo unos metros de la zona que de forma tan predatoria protegía Kylo. Pensó que lo mejor sería no preocupar a su protegida, pero por alguna razón, también intuyó que si se llegase a enterar de que en una situación como ésta, no había sido informada, se enfadaría. 

Entró en el cuarto. Sigilosamente se acercó al lado de la cama, se agachó y extendió la palma de la mano, que posó muy cuidadosamente sobre la frente de la joven. Sobresaltada se aferró con ambas manos al brazo de quien se atrevió a interrumpir su sueño.

“Ow! Eres tú.” susurró con voz somnolienta “¿Qu-qué ocurre?” preguntó al ver que ni se inmutaba.  
“He-” carraspeó, falto de costumbre para dialogar “he percibido algo. Una presencia, no muy potente, debe ser un viandante perdido. Pensé que querrías estar despierta por si acaso” su monótona voz llenó la habitación, mientras lentamente recuperaba su mano libre del abrazo de ella.  
“Gracias” dijo algo sorprendida “La verdad es que prefiero estar presente cuando empieza la acción” medio bromeó, a pesar de estar todavía adormilada, incorporándose en la cama para sentarse.  
“Entiendo” dijo tomando una bocanada de aire, evitando contacto visual todo el tiempo. Su voz con cierto tono secante, quizá sarcasmo, poco afectado por ese pobre intento de romper el hielo. “Estaré ahí fuera” se levantó y se fue sin más.

La chica pensó que tal vez estaba cansado, y que la privación de sueño lo volvía algo malhumorado y picajoso, pero tratándose de él, probablemente éste era su constante estado anímico. Cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba en el porche, sus brazos rodeando su cuerpo para protegerse del frío. 

Buscó en la penumbra una sombra que reconoció enseguida, alta como una montaña, bien construída y proporcionada, y una mata de pelo con la que, sin querer, el viento se atrevió a jugar. Desde la primera vez que lo vio en persona, sin el casco tapando su rostro, no pudo dejar de pensar en el verdadero desperdicio que suponía no poder conocerlo como el ser humano que era. No aparentaba los cerca de treinta años que tenía, ni tampoco imponía el terror que la más que conocida máscara de Kylo Ren propagaba a lo largo de toda galaxia.

Sorprendentemente, poseía un atractivo inusual pero imposible de obviar. Facciones afiladas, alargadas, tez pálida que brillaba iluminada por el foco de luz blanca artificial del farol de la fachada exterior. Pelo negro azabache de una longitud que escandaliza a los estándares y normas de vestimenta e imagen de la Primera Orden. En muchos aspectos, lo completamente opuesto al General Hux. 

Un sentimiento de culpa la sobrecogió. Sabía que no estaba siendo lo suficientemente honesta con el hombre al que había elegido para compartir una vida tan solo tres días antes. Honesta con sus pensamientos, los cuales, desde entonces, se centraban mayoritariamente en el misterioso usuario de la Fuerza.


	4. IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Más interacción Ainara-Kylo...

Se empezó a convertir en una costumbre. Cuando empezaba a oscurecer, Ren se marchaba en silencio, con ropa de entrenamiento. Ella echaba de menos su compañía y, casi de forma automática cogía su cazadora de la Primera Orden y se sentaba en las escaleras de la cabaña. 

De forma hipnótica, el Caballero de Ren hacía todo tipo de movimientos corporales de combate, siempre con la espalda láser en mano. Ese sable tan brillante como letal, de estética antigua, medieval. 

La chica no podía dejar de mirar, absorta, hasta excitada por la adrenalina que aportaba el solo observar a un hombre con tal destreza y habilidad que hasta se asemejaba a los gráciles gestos de una criatura celestial.

Deseaba aprender, siempre tuvo curiosidad por cómo se sentía uno al portar en sus manos un sable láser y controlarlo con maestría. 

“¿Y crees que tienes lo que se necesita para ello?” interrumpió sus cavilaciones una voz profunda y potente. Miró al dueño, con el ceño fruncido, sin percatarse todavía. “Tus pensamientos son tan exageradamente potentes que aunque no quiera los puedo leer” explicó. Ella se ruborizó al darse cuenta de su ignorancia momentánea, incapaz de mirar al frente. “Aunque” expiró fuertemente, exasperado consigo mismo más que con ella “aunque hay algunas cosas básicas que quizá puedas hacer” ella alzó la mirada con tal velocidad que pudo haberse mareado, no esperaba esa respuesta “Si quieres, cl-” “Sí, sí quiero!” interrumpió la joven levantándose enseguida. Avanzó hacia él con paso acelerado. Ninguno de los dos entendía lo que estaban haciendo. 

“Estoy lista, cuando quieras” se apresuró a decir, sonriente. “Uh… Bien. Separa las piernas, agáchate un poco, brazos flexionados, posición de ataque. ¿Sí?” ordenó Ren mientras se posicionaba detrás de ella, guiandola. Sus manos rodeando cada frágil muñeca de la chica, mucho más baja en estatura que él. 

Hizo un par de rápidos movimientos, siendo ella un simple títere. “Y así” finalizó con un tercer ataque “deberías ser capaz de neutralizar a tu oponente” “¿De verdad?” ella no podía creer que acababa de aprender una técnica de lucha, básica eso si, de manos del maestro, el líder de los Caballeros de Ren. El discípulo del Líder Supremo. Kylo Ren. 

Tras una fuerte respiración, dijo “Ahora toma esto. Con mucho cuidado” con voz severa pero dulce al mismo tiempo, casi con preocupación, entregándole la empuñadura de su sable. Ella, con los ojos como platos, incrédula, exclamó “¡No puedo usar la espada láser! ¡TÚ espada láser! ¿Quieres que nos mate a los dos antes de que-” “¡No! ¡Cálmate! ¡Deja de gritar y escúchame!” sobrepuso su masculina voz para pararla “Yo estaré aquí detrás, guiandote. No pasará nada” bajó el tono “¿Además, no eras tú la que querías aprender? No sé para que me molesto-” “Vale. Vale.Tienes razón. Confío completamente en ti” sin querer, lo miró a los ojos tras esa frase, obligándolos a romper el contacto visual segundos después, incómodos.

Ella se posicionó, con las manos temblorosas de los nervios. Estaba empuñando el arma más temida de toda la galaxia. ¿Y si la rompía? O peor, ¿y si le hacía daño al imponente profesor que tenía al lado? “No creo que eso sea posible” interfirió el Caballero con sarcasmo, refiriéndose a sus recientes dudas mentales. Ella lo miró con recelo, entre molesta por la continua invasión de su privacidad, y temerosa de haber despertado la egolatría y el orgullo personal de una persona con reputación de ser infantil y peligrosamente inestable en sus emociones e impulsos.

Estaban tan cerca que podía oír el latido del frío y cada vez menos humano corazón de Kylo, de modo que su armoniosa voz llegó a su oído penetrando en su cabeza como una descarga de energía. Escalofríos recorrieron su cuerpo, posicionado en la postura de ataque recién aprendida. De nuevo, unas rudas y toscas manos abarcaban otras más delicadas y bien definidas. “¿Lista?” susurró provocando otro estremecimiento a la chica, que no pudo reaccionar más que con un leve asentir de cabeza, casi rozando el trabajado torso de un aprendiz de Sith.

No solo manejaba sus brazos, sino que, con pequeños toques de sus rodillas tras las suyas, también controlaba sus pasos y el movimiento de sus piernas. Tras varios intentos, el definitivo. Sintió la fuerza, el poder, la grandeza del haz de luz, rojo brillante del láser. El sonido chispeante, errático, que éste produjo nada más activarlo. No había presenciado nada más hechizante, fascinante, en su vida. “Lo cierto es que necesita unos cambios, retoques. Está al límite de sus capacidades, pero se agradece el aprecio” medio bromeó, con tono relajado, casi divertido. “Y yo agradecería que dejaras de leer mi mente. Hay cosas que una no desea compartir” remarcó ciertamente enfadada, volteándose bruscamente e inconsciente del arma en sus manos, que rozó sin reparo el hombro de un despistado Ren.

El Caballero dio un alarido de dolor, que asustó a la chica, todavía en shock porque en un visto y no visto, la empuñadura del sable voló de su mano. A pesar de ser herido milésimas de segundo antes, Kylo puso en práctica una técnica de protección básica: cuando seas herido en combate, utiliza los segundos de gloria del oponente para extraerle el arma, usando tu Fuerza. 

“¡Oh! ¡No!” exclamó presa del pánico. Intentó ayudarlo, totalmente en contra de la voluntad del testarudo con complejo de mártir que tenía ante ella. Con su mano en el hombro para paliar el dolor y una terrorífica mirada de furia, le gritó “No! Me! Toques!” usando todo su potencial vocal, y espantando a la joven que, asustada, retrocedió de inmediato. Con paso errático e irregular se metió en la cabaña, dejándola atrás. 

Más de tres horas pasaron, y la situación seguía igual. Ella no paraba de temblar, en parte por el frío de la noche en la intemperie del ambiente forestal, pero sobre todo porque había presenciado la bestia que era en realidad el Caballero de Ren. No iba a llorar, era algo totalmente innecesario y fuera de lugar. No comprendía siquiera por qué se planteó el entablar conversación con un ser monstruoso como- sus pensamientos se pausaron por la repentina sensación de calor que surgió por el contacto de su piel con la textura de una prenda de ropa. 

“No digas nada” se adelantó Kylo cuando aún asustada lo miró de forma dudosa y desconfiada. En silencio se sentó al lado de ella en la segunda escalera del porche, doblando con dificultad sus largas piernas, algo que casi la hace sonreír. “¡Oh, adelante. No te prives. Ríete” dijo sarcástico antes de que ambos permanecieran largos minutos en absoluto silencio.

“Vas por ahí como si todos los demás te debiéramos algo. Entiendo que tengas que dar esa imagen intimidante pero hay momentos y momentos, ¿sabes? No por nada, porque he decidido que no tengo intención de volver a hablar acerca de esto. Pero no creo haber merecido semejante-” “Ataque” finalizó él. “¡Exacto!” lo miró sorprendida y agradecida por la comprensión “Mira, tenemos que convivir aquí unos cuantos días más, y no creo que este modo de actuar tuyo, tan… agresivo, favorezca la estancia para ninguno de los dos. Lo que me recuerda que te debería recomendar un tranquilizante o un calmante porque he notado (y creo que toda la base también) que sufres de cierto problema con el control de la ira” hizo una pausa, sonrió y bajó la mirada a sus manos inquietas en su regazo “¡Bah! ¿sabes qué? No me hagas caso. Sería inútil. No sé para qué-” “Tienes razón” la miró fijamente, como suplicando empatía tras el gesto serio de su rostro. “¿Qué?” “Que tienes raz-” “¡No! Ya te he escuchado, pero ¿eso qué significa?” “Que soy consciente de mi inestabilidad. No soy un niño de cinco años, como todos creeis que me comporto” tomó un respiro y la volvió a atrapar con su mirada “No puedo … controlarlo por mucho que lo intente, y el Líder Supremo dice que esto me conviene. Que el odio fomenta mi-” “Fomenta que empeore tu salud mental” interrumpió ella con tono desafiante “Sé que me estoy jugando la vida mientras digo esto, pero ese Líder lo único que está haciendo es volverte paranoico, hacer que enfermes no física sino psicológicamente y ni te das cuenta” lo miró casi como una plegaria por que entrase en razón con sus palabras. “No sabes lo que dices” contraatacó serio “No deberías osar hablar así sobre mi maestro” la señaló con dedo acusador. 

No fue hasta ese mismo momento cuando se percataron de lo cerca que estaban ya que, tras la intervención de cada uno, se movía unos centímetros desde su sitio hacia el del otro. Ella pudo observar la curiosa constelación que formaban los numerosos lunares que decoraban la cara de Ren. Empezó a sonrojarse y con una sonrisa nerviosa apartó por fin sus ojos de él. Se abrigó con la amplia bufanda que Kylo le puso sobre los hombros. Aquella que él tanto utilizaba como capucha. Todavía se percibía el aroma propio de su propietario. Una mezcla testaruda, caprichosa y misteriosa que te traslada a esos viajes de planeta a planeta, a esos violentos aspavientos con el sable láser y esos conflictos internos irreparables. 

Al percibir que un escalofrío alteró la tranquilidad del cuerpo de la chica, acercó el suyo sin pensarlo dos veces, en un rápido y casi inapreciable movimiento instintivo. “Gracias” susurró ella con una sonrisa, que se transformó en un bostezo. “Totalmente de acuerdo” dijo él poniéndose en pié. Le ofreció la mano y la levantó sin esfuerzo de su asiento cuando ella aceptó. Entraron en la cabaña y cada uno por su lado se fueron a la intimidad de cada cuarto en la soledad de sus pensamientos.

********

Nada más escuchar sus reconocibles pasos entrando en la pequeña cocina, la joven se giró para saludar al adormilado Ren con una sonrisa amable “Buenos días”. A lo que él respondió con un murmullo. “Anoche no te llegué a preguntar, ¿cómo fue de mala la herida? Déjame ver” se acercó dispuesta a examinarlo “Nada que no haya tenido antes” se apartó él bruscamente. “¡Oh, venga ya! ¡No empieces otra vez! Déjame ver” esperó a que la mirase y con tono de súplica le dijo “Por favor”. Ren soltó un bufido de exasperación, como cuando los niños pequeños se enfadan y se ven obligados a ceder. “Pero si no hay nada que ver” se quejó mientras sacaba el brazo de la manga larga de su camiseta interior. “¿¡Que no hay nada que-Pero si está sangrando! Kylo, por el amor de-Espera un segundo” exclamó escandalizada por la alarmante cantidad de sangre que la venda improvisada no podía disimular. 

Removió todo el cuarto de baño hasta que encontró utensilios básicos de cura e ignorando la cara de incredulidad de su paciente, se dispuso a realizar su primera sutura. “Prepárate para lo que sea, no tengo ni idea de lo que voy a hacer” confesó esperanzada, asustada y decidida. “He pasado por cosas peores” “Guárdate tus complejos de mártir para después” remarcó “¿de verdad confías en mis capacidades? Ni siquiera yo lo haría” “¡Tú hazlo!” protestó harto de esperar. Respiró hondo, se concentró y comenzó por limpiar la brecha. Por un momento llegó a perder la esperanza de que lo conseguiría, pero un breve contacto visual con el Caballero de Ren le aportó el empujón necesario para atreverse a introducir la aguja en su blanca piel y empezar a coser. A pesar de que soportaba el dolor francamente bien, como había asegurado, algún que otro quejido salió de sus labios, a lo que ella inconscientemente respondía con un “Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento mucho” más asustada y nerviosa de lo que él podía estarlo.

Una mesa repleta de pequeñas gasas tintadas de rojo, una aguja ahora inservible, un cansado y dolorido Kylo, y una orgullosa todavía preocupada joven era la imagen que quedó tras una hora de tensión e inexperiencia. “Al final” soltó una risa sarcástica “al final no me quedó tan mal” dijo refiriéndose a su ‘obra de arte’ en el lienzo llamado Kylo Ren. Él asintió, mientras intentó volver a vestirse “¡Ow!” gritó incapaz de mover el hombro sin sentir un pinchazo intenso por todo el brazo. “¡Cuidado! Espera que te ayudo” se levantó apresuradamente para situarse en el extenso espacio entre sus rodillas flexionadas y con cautela finalizar la tarea, sin poder evitar acariciar afectuosamente la zona afectada, a modo de cura. Ren carraspeó “Veo que te resulta cómodo el-” señaló la prenda que llevaba ella alrededor de su cuello. “¡Oh! Cierto, lo quieres de vuelta” salió del trance y se apresuró en quitárselo, unas manos más grandes la pararon “Eh, que solo era una pregunta. Yo no lo necesito todavía” explicó. “Gracias” sonrió con sinceridad en su rostro.

Comieron en silencio y no interactuaron hasta que a media tarde él se dispuso a salir a entrenar. “Ah, no. No, no, no. No pienso dejarte hacer ningún tipo de movimiento con mi obra maestr-quiero decir.. el brazo, así” corrió tras él “Vas a abrir la herida otra vez” dijo preocupada, situándose entre Ren y la puerta. “Sabes que puedo apartarte de ahí con solo mover la mano” advirtió entre dientes, molesto “no dudes que lo haré”. “No me voy a mover de aquí” respondió con osadía “tú eliges” lo retó. Durante unos segundos de tensión no perdieron contacto visual, como batiéndose en duelo, ella no cedía y esto lo sorprendió. La chica no le tenía miedo, ya no. Y él sabía que no podía, no debía hacerle daño ‘porque es su protegida’ se recordó a si mismo. Cerró los ojos, frunciendo el ceño, enfadado más consigo mismo que con ella. Emitió un gruñido de rabia y se metió en su cuarto dando un portazo que sacó del trance a la tensa joven.

“Eh… la cena está caliente. Si quieres venir, te espero. Sino, hasta mañana” susurró al otro lado de la puerta, lo suficientemente claro como para que él la escuchase. No hubo respuesta, ni tampoco aceptó la oferta, algo que tampoco esperaba. Cuando finalizó, se acurrucó en el sillón frente a la chimenea, quedando dormida en media hora. El Caballero de Ren sintió que debía ingerir algo de comida, cosa que no había hecho en horas, así que pensó que con suerte la joven no lo vería ceder a su petición y salió silencioso de la habitación. Distinguió una figura que resultó ser la valiente chica que se le enfrentó esa tarde, durmiendo profundamente. Una sensación extraña, que casi había olvidado, fue directo a su pecho, a su corazón. Palabras como calor, hogar, familia y cariño invadieron su fragmentada mente, y trastocaron su entereza por unos instantes. 

‘Debes acabar lo que Vader…’ pensó “...lo que Vader empezó” continuó en voz baja. ‘No pensarás dejar a la jovencita ahí, ¿verdad Ben?’ le dijo la dulce y maternal voz de Leia. Intentó bloquear sentimientos y recuerdos con toda la voluntad de su cuerpo. ‘Ellos te rechazaron, Kylo. Por eso aceptaste estar a este lado, recuérdalo’ la tenebrosa intervención de Snoke dio el puñetazo en la mesa, mucho más poderoso y dominante, como si estuviera allí mismo. Furioso, soltó una retahíla de improperios y blasfemias en un inaudible susurro y cogió cuidadosamente el cuerpo dormido en sus brazos, sin apenas esfuerzo. Ainara despertó a la mañana siguiente, completamente tapada con las sábanas y la colcha en su habitación.


	5. V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ainara y Kylo se conocen algo mejor... (+ light smut)

Durante un día entero ella decidió permanecer alejada del violento y excesivamente alterable Ren, quien parecía incapaz de controlar sus impulsivos enfados. Aburrida de quedarse entre esas claustrofóbicas cuatro paredes, decidió dar un paseo y explorar el bosque. Todo resultó sospechosamente normal e incluso monótono hasta la inesperada aparición de un ser repugnante justo frente a ella. Una especie de anfibio antropomórfico con comportamiento terroríficamente hostil. Ella se alejó atropelladamente sin dejar de mirarlo, por miedo a que la atacara por la espalda pero tropezó y cayó. Presa del pánico buscó a sus alrededores algo con que defenderse, y cuando se vio completamente desarmada, buscó dentro de sí todo el potencial que la empujó a levantarse en el preciso instante en que la criatura se acercaba. Para la sorpresa de Ainara, pudo bloquear cada intento de lastimarla, con algunas de esas gloriosas técnicas que observaba a Kylo practicar durante toda la semana. Justo cuando parecía que iba a flaquear, oyó el característico sonido del sable láser del Caballero, quien presenció todo y parecía decidido a defenderla. Ella le miró a la espera de ayuda, pero lo que éste hizo fue lanzarle la empuñadura de su arma. La chica entendió la indirecta y cuando sintió el material metálico y frío en sus manos, lo activó y con un violento movimiento lateral cortó en dos a su contrincante. Todo sucedió en segundos, pero desde su perspectiva parecieron minutos.

“Sorprendentemente bueno” elogió el moreno a la entusiasmada Ainara. “¿Has visto lo que he hecho? ¡Oh cielos, no puedo creerlo! ¿Lo has visto?” rió excesivamente contenta. “Parece que has aprendido bien” sonrió levemente, extrañamente orgulloso de la joven. “¿Crees que solo me quedaba mirando tu cara bonita?” soltó ella sin querer, provocando un sonrojar de mejillas y una actitud tímida de forma inmediata. “Deberíamos volver” dijo Ren tras aclarar la voz, nuevamente incómodo por la situación.

Pasaron el resto de las horas en silencio. Ella se enfrascó en un ejemplar de un célebre libro de temática histórica, hasta que un estruendoso sonido sobrecogió. Miró por la ventana y comprobó que una tormenta se avecinaba. Bajó la mirada y allí estaba Kylo entrenando sin descanso, ajeno al clima que caracterizaba al verde y húmedo planeta donde se refugiaban. Ella se preocupó por él, como cada día desde que se instalaron allí. Suspiró exasperada y salió justo cuando comenzó a lloviznar. “Deberías entrar” sugirió al concentrado Kylo, que no respondió. Las gotas caían con más intensidad, y la chica no se movió, esperando. “No necesito cuidadora las veinticuatro horas del día, sé ocuparme de mí mismo” dijo con tono secante, molesto. “Discrepo, si quieres que te sea honesta” contestó sarcástica “Está cayendo agua a cantidades importantes y hace frío. No es muy recomendable para tu herida” tuvo que casi gritar para que se le escuchase por encima del sonido de la lluvia. “Acabo de decirte que no necesito que-” gritó con su potente voz en la dirección en que se encontraba la chica. “No te lo voy a repetir. Entra-en-la-maldita-casa” respondió una voz severa justo frente a él. Bajó la cabeza y los ojos desafiantes de una enfadada joven lo miraban intensamente. Ni él mismo entendió lo que lo empujó a hacerlo, quizá un momento de flaqueza en su adiestrado control emocional. Cuando se dio cuenta, en una serie de calculados y precisos momentos guardó su sable láser, acercó con sus manos a cada lado del dulce rostro de la joven y se inclinó lentamente para besarla. Ella, incapaz de pensar en nada más y completamente entregada a la causa, cedió de forma instantánea agarrándose ligeramente a los antebrazos de Ren. Ni el que sus ropas se estuvieran empapando, ni el que su pelo se estuviese volviendo lacio y sin vida, o cada centímetro de piel descubierta mojándose a cada segundo, consiguieron evitar el beso prohibido.

“Esto no está bien” susurró ella cuando se separaron. Cabizbaja, llena de adrenalina, sí, pero con una dosis de culpabilidad sobre sus hombros. “Lo sé” contestó con igual tono de voz, algo ronco, tras la intensidad de la situación. La chica se soltó muy despacio de los brazos envolventes de Kylo, llevó una mano a sus labios, y con paso lento y preocupantemente relajado volvió a la cabaña.

Miles de sensaciones invadieron la cabeza, húmeda por la lluvia, de Ainara. Confusa, excitada, culpable e intrigada. Encerrada en su habitación, tratando de secarse el cuerpo, envuelto en ropas pesadas, frías y mojadas. Kylo, igualmente confuso, se dirigió a su cuarto con paso cansado, distraído, decidido a tomar un baño. Ambas mentes a punto de explotar de la sobreactividad a la que estaban siendo expuestas en cuestión de minutos. La chica bailaba en la delgada línea de lo moralmente correcto y lo pasional e irracional de los impulsos animales. Ren trataba de buscar explicaciones lógicas a su errático comportamiento, quizá necesitaba meditación, esforzarse más en sus sesiones. 

El sonido inconfundible de un grifo permitiendo el paso del agua resonó por toda la casa, y especialmente, en el espacio en que se encontraba Ainara. El Caballero, por su parte, se libraba poco a poco de cada una de las capas de ropa que protegían su esculpido y humano cuerpo. Carne, huesos, músculos y piel. Antojos de nacimiento y algunas cicatrices con historias que contar. Tras una respiración profunda se sumergió en la bañera. El fresco sonido del agua moviéndose alrededor de él. Un incontrolado suspiro rozó sus labios al sentir la calidez del cristalino líquido desentumeciendo cada nudo, cada tenso rincón de su su anatomía. 

No era difícil visualizar todo aquel pecaminoso proceso, tan solo hacían falta el silencio cómplice del aislamiento y la agudeza auditiva de una joven que prefirió dejarse embaucar por aquellos placenteros y sugerentes sonidos. Se vio obligada a tomar una decisión, y ésta no consistía en permanecer allí sufriendo los tentadores abusos de la frustración en su imaginación. Ya se sentiría culpable después.

Contó cada paso hasta que se encontró frente a la puerta de madera de roble. Los ruidos ahora más intensos. No se molestó en llamar, abrió sin más, y unos segundos después escuchó la puerta cerrarse tras ella. Ninguno dijo nada, solo un sorprendido Ren pudo observar la determinación en la mirada de Ainara, que avanzaba lenta y sensualmente hacia él. A medida que se acercaba, fue deslizando el fino vestido de seda por su piel, hasta que éste se encontraba en el suelo rodeando sus tobillos desnudos. Se detuvo frente a él, admirando las vistas desde arriba. Poco a poco, con lentos movimientos, introdujo su cuerpo desprotegido en la bañera, posicionándose cuidadosamente sobre El Caballero de Ren, que instintivamente posó sus manos en las caderas de la chica, mientras que ella rodeó con sus brazos su trabajado cuello. Sus labios se atrajeron como imanes y al instante se estaban besando. Al principio a un ritmo suave, tranquilo y relajado, disfrutando del contacto físico y el agua tibia. Al rato, el ambiente se volvió algo más agitado, con más necesidad, ya solo se guiaban por impulsos animales, primarios y carnales.

En el momento de íntima conexión, ella no pudo contener un quejido entre dientes por falta de costumbre, y Kylo esperó pacientemente a que se adaptase a la nueva sensación. Una vez la joven volvió a atacar sus labios y su cuello, vio la señal de paso para continuar. Al igual que el beso, comenzaron despacio, regocijándose con cada rítmico impulso, correspondido con una exhalación saliendo de los labios entreabiertos de Ainara. Según pasaron los minutos, la euforia excedía por los poros de la piel de ambos cuerpos, llevándolos al completo y absoluto éxtasis final que la joven remató con un gemido inevitable e imposible de contener. 

Inmediatamente, imágenes de un apuesto general pelirrojo inundaron su cabeza. Como flashbacks de su rostro lleno de adorables pecas, sus ojos verdes a veces tan claros que parecen transparentes, su postura siempre recta y la forma en que camina como si cada paso fuese una precisa fórmula matemática resuelta. Esa poco común sonrisa dedicada solo a ella, su aterciopelada voz con ese acento particularmente marcado… ¿Qué estaba haciendo? se preguntó con odio y repulsión hacia ella misma.

Kylo pudo oír e incluso visualizar todo aquel diálogo interno cuando todavía se estaba recuperando del esfuerzo físico y la gratificante sensación tras aquella excitante actividad. Le resultó molesto y hasta inapropiado por parte de la chica, hasta que dio uso al humano sentimiento de empatía. Acercó hacia su pecho a la afligida chica con una gentil mano sobre su nuca. Con su cabeza reposando en él, Ainara permaneció con la mirada perdida hasta que un rato más tarde, notó como alguien la llevó en brazos de vuelta a su cuarto.

“No puedes huir constantemente. Lo hecho, hecho está. En algún momento tendrás que salir de aquí y asumir las consecuencias de tus actos” comentó Kylo sin remordimientos de conciencia. Ella lo miró por fín, con odio y frustración “Y tú deberías callarte y desaparecer de aquí. Sólo has empeorado la situación. Dime ¿por qué?” preguntó dolida y contrariada, suplicando por una explicación razonable por parte del hombre frente a ella. “Una explicación razonable, ¿eh?” dijo sarcástico esperando una reacción positiva pero sin éxito “No la busques, porque no la hay” continuó con un tono mucho más bajo, sincero. “Pero-¡tú! quiero decir. ¡Ha sido culpa tuya! ¡Tú me besaste!” protestó Ainara. “¿Culpa mía? Yo no fui el que entró en tu baño para ofrecerse físicamente, como si de cualquier cosa se tratara” contraatacó él, sabiendo que tenía razón. “¿¡Qué!? Yo no-¿¡Qué!?” reaccionó sobresaltada la joven, dándose cuenta de que había perdido la partida “No pude controlarlo. Como si no fuese dueña de mis actos, pero siendo totalmente consciente de ello” confesó cabizbaja. ‘Bienvenida a mi mundo’ pensó con ironía para sí mismo antes de preguntar “¿Te arrepientes?”. “En absoluto” contestó ella, mirándolo a los ojos. 

Cuando se quisieron frenar, era demasiado tarde. Kylo atacó de nuevo los labios de Ainara, suavemente, con aterciopelada dulzura nada propia de él. Arrastrándose lentamente por el corto espacio de cama entre ellos, de una forma similar a la de un felino acechando a su presa, se situó entre las rodillas flexionadas de la chica. Ella posó sus manos en los anchos hombros del Caballero ahora entretenido con la sensible curva de su cuello, provocándole escalofríos. De ahí a un rato, Ren la tenía en el regazo tras deshacerse de la toalla alrededor de su propias caderas, lo único que lo diferenciaba de la completamente desnuda figura a la que se aferraba. Volvieron a cometer el error de pasar al nivel superior, totalmente indiferentes a lo que suponía.

Sentada sobre él, justo después de la deliciosa segunda parte de su grave error, contó todos y cada uno de los detalles que hacían de Kylo Ren un individuo único. Más lunares aquí y allá, en cada insospechado rincón de su cuerpo. A veces amontonados, a veces solitarias manchas en medio de la pálida piel sobre sus costillas. De igual forma, marcas de cortes y heridas profundas de sable láser condecoraban con honor al Caballero. Una en particular que cruzaba en diagonal su abdomen, provocó un nudo en la garganta de Ainara. “Al final sobreviví, tampoco fue para tanto, créeme” la tranquilizó con un tono de voz irónico y relajado. Ella lo miró con pena y luego lo abrazó con ganas, como si no quisiera dejarlo ir. Inconscientemente, él la rodeó con sus brazos con más intensidad que antes.

************

Se despertó, como cada mañana, con la sensación de no pertenecer a ese lugar. Cuando recobró la consciencia de su propio cuerpo, reconoció algo a su alrededor. Lentamente se giró para encontrar al Caballero de Ren durmiendo plácidamente con un gesto honestamente pacífico en su rostro, y su brazo sujetándose firmemente al cuerpo de la joven. Recordó de pronto todo lo sucedido ayer, mientras escrutaba los delicados lunares adornando los esculpidos rasgos faciales de Kylo. ¿Qué había hecho? se volvió a cuestionar. “Primero, agradecería que dejaras de mirarme mientras duermo. Y segundo, ayer hicimos el amor. Dos veces. Buena noche la de ayer, sí” habló Ren con voz ronca entreabriendo los ojos. “Oh por favor” dijo ella entornando los ojos ligeramente molesta ante la actitud infantil de su acompañante. “Eso mismo repetiste ayer una y otra vez” bromeó él. “Cállate” dijo dándole un pequeño puñetazo en el hombro.

Desde que se levantaron se vieron tentados a ir a por una tercera ronda. Cuando ella se estiró para coger un vaso en la balda más alta, otra mano la alcanzó sin problema por detrás de ella. Al darse la vuelta, quedaron tan cerca que no pudieron evitar besarse. “Deberíamos” “parar” “de hacer” “esto” dijo ella entre respiraciones. “Pero no queremos. ¿Verdad?” suspiró él tomando aire, apoyando las manos en el frío mármol a ambos lados de donde había sentado a Ainara en la encimera. “No” contestó la joven demasiado entretenida con los mechones de pelo negro azabache que tapaban los expresivos ojos marrones del agotado aprendiz de Sith “Kylo, ¿qué estás haciendo conmigo?” preguntó frustrada “No sé cómo parar” le acarició la mejilla. “No lo hagas” respondió con seguridad. “Hux. Es mi prometido. Si se entera de esto mi vida se derrumbará por completo. Me odio cada segundo por esto pero es que-” respiró profundamente “es verte y no poder contenerme. ¿Qué eres y qué quieres de mi? Dime”. “Soy Kylo Ren, Maestro de los Caballeros de Ren y aprendiz del Líder Supremo Snoke desde los quince años” soltó de forma casual. “¿Desde los quince años? Y, ¿qué hacías hasta entonces?” interrogó curiosa. “No te incumbe” contestó de repente con seriedad. “Puedes contármelo. Hemos compartido lo suficiente como par-” “¡He dicho que no es asunto tuyo!” gritó enfadado apartándose de ella. “Lo siento” susurró ella cabizbaja. 

Justo cuando intentaba ponerse de nuevo en pié, unas repentinas manos a ambos lados de su cara la detuvieron, y unos labios la besaron. Ella se aferró al cuello de Ren igualmente furiosa, anclando sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. “Te odio” “Lo sé” se dijeron mutuamente mientras él la llevaba en brazos de nuevo al cuarto.


	6. VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El conflicto de Ainara continúa, el tiempo pasa y Kylo no ayuda. (+light smut)

Aunque resultaba más que apetecible la idea de pasarse gran parte del día en cama con El Caballero de Ren, Ainara se recordó que esto no duraría para siempre. En cinco días su prometido volvería a rescatarla del peligro constante al que estaba expuesta por culpa del pecaminoso ser que yacía a su lado, durmiendo sin los problemas de conciencia que ahora le afectaban a ella.

‘Eres Ainara Wiles, Wiles-Hux en un futuro. Asistente personal, ex-técnico de comunicaciones en la base Starkiller. Temporalmente refugiada en a-saber-qué-planeta con un guerrero sin alma. Un poderoso y temible usuario de la Fuerza cuya misión es protegerme durante dos semanas. Prometida con el hombre más poderoso de la Primera Orden. Ese hombre pelirrojo que siempre te trató con respeto. Que fue sincero contigo en todo momento, sin fingir ni un solo gesto de aprecio y cariño. Con madurez y seriedad. Ese hombre al que, como mínimo. le debes respeto’. 

En algún lugar allá arriba, el General Hux también pensaba en Ainara. Desde el mismo momento en que se separó de ella la empezó a echar de menos. Echó de menos su presencia y esa indescriptible sensación de seguridad que le aportaba solo con estar a centímetros de él, archivos y carpetas en mano, esperando una orden. El pelirrojo se rehusaba a hablarle en público con esa voz de mando neutral e impersonal, y en cuanto estaban solos se veía en la obligación de disculparse: “Odio tener que mantener esto en secreto, ¿sabes?” le acarició la mejilla “me resulta muy difícil tratarte de esa forma, como si fueras cualquier persona” dijo molesto consigo mismo “porque no eres cualquiera, Ainara. Eres mi vida” medio sonrió a su novia, que lo abrazó enseguida. Hux tenía un único punto débil, y eso lo aterraba desde el principio, pero no se arrepentía de ello.

Al mismo tiempo que Ainara se desperezaba en silencio tratando de no despertar al ‘sensible a la Fuerza’, el general avanzaba a paso ligero, con gesto serio, preocupado, a lo largo de los fríos corredores de la base Starkiller, que lentamente iba recuperando su normalidad. A su lado, la Capitana Phasma informaba del estado de las tropas, aparentemente preparadas para cuando éste decidiese atacar a la Resistencia. La chica se libró con cuidado de las molestas sábanas, se dio una ducha no muy larga y tras comer algo, decidió salir al porche a recordar aquellos tiempos no tan lejanos en que su hasta entonces intacta moral no pendía de un hilo por culpa de Kylo Ren.

Aún estaba a tiempo de rectificar, de olvidar esos tres errores fatales fruto del deseo y la lujuria. Podría fingir que nunca ocurrieron hasta que definitivamente se desvanezcan con el paso del tiempo. Tiempo que ya habrá pasado con su marido. Quien nunca tendrá conocimiento sobre lo sucedido en esta cabaña, siempre y cuando el impredecible Ren mantenga el secreto. Impredecible porque aún después de haber establecido un contacto tan íntimo con él, la joven no confiaba en el Caballero. Todavía imposible de leer, de descifrar, de entender. El hombre dominaba a la perfección el arte de ocultar y blindar toda emoción ajena a la pasión y la ira esenciales para un Sith.

Kylo no dormía. Si algo había interiorizado desde el inicio de su entrenamiento, era el mantenerse siempre alerta. Solo una parte de él estaba inconsciente, con lo que estaba al tanto de todo lo que ocurría en un radio de kilómetros. Y por supuesto, escuchó los pensamientos de Ainara. Como diapositivas, instantáneas de aquellos posibles escenarios futuros. Algo tocó su lado prohibido del corazón. “Corazón” pensó. Hacía mucho que no utilizaba ese músculo de su cuerpo, no en el sentido funcional sino en el espiritual. 

La joven alzó la cabeza mirando al cielo, esperanzada. Tratando de buscar respuesta a una pregunta sin formular. Una pregunta que ni siquiera se debería formular porque no merecía estar en esta situación. ¡Quién lo iba a pensar! Envuelta en un triángulo amoroso con nada menos que los dos hombres más relevantes de la Primera Orden. Su línea de pensamientos avanzó, y no pudo evitar comparar. 

El general. Disciplinado, educado, recto y reservado. Su relación con ella era pura y sin duda, basada en su sincero amor. Por otro lado, con él todo era monótono, sistemático. Cuando se trataba de intimar, todo resultaba predecible. Con más importancia simbólica que física. Kylo era un mundo nuevo. Todo y nada. Igualmente reservado, pero de una forma más espiritual. Como si nadie fuera digno de indagar en lo más profundo de su alma. Sin embargo, por el hecho de ser entrenado como Sith, abundaba la pasión. Extrema, ilimitada, inagotable, adictiva. Hasta el punto en que te consume y sigues queriendo más. Hux demuestra su amor, Kylo Ren hace el amor. 

Una brisa le provocó un escalofrío, y se abrigó con la prenda de ropa sobre sus hombros. El pañuelo de Ren. No solo dio por hecho que podía seguir tomándolo por prestado, sino que se acostumbró a su aroma, al tacto y a la sensación de poder que místicamente adquirió de su dueño. Se estaba acostumbrando a la presencia del hombre del pelo negro como el carbón y la piel pálida como la nieve.

El sonido de la puerta al abrir interrumpió sus pensamientos. Kylo bajó los cuatro escalones pasando por su lado y se dispuso a continuar con sus ejercicios de entrenamiento. De vuelta a la casilla de salida, Ainara no pudo apartar la vista de la figura en movimiento. Grácil, preciso, hipnótico. “Tengo que salir de aquí pero ya” se dijo en voz baja mientras se levantaba para volver al interior de la casa.

Trató ocupar su mente con todo tipo de tareas. Leer, ordenar los trastos abandonados desde a saber cuándo, dormir… Hiciese lo que hiciese, Kylo ocupaba su cabeza, como una pesadilla. Una pesadilla de la que preferiría no tener que huir. Y esto es lo que más miedo le daba. Que por mucho que luchase por ir en contra de sus deseos, le era físicamente imposible no sentirse atraída. Como si una fuerza invisible tirase de ella hacia Ren.

Al día siguiente, se despertó muy temprano, en parte porque sufría insomnio, pero también como castigo. Los chorros de agua saliendo del grifo chocaban violentamente contra su delicada piel, hasta podía notar cada gota hundiéndose en su carne por milésimas de segundo antes de resbalar y desaparecer por el desagüe. El calor relajaba sus tensos músculos, los ojos cerrados mientras disfrutaba del silencio y el calmante efecto de una ducha matutina. 

De repente una presencia cerca de ella la sobresaltó. Se giró “¿¡Pero qué haces aquí!?” exclamó tapando lo poco que pudo de su desnudez. “Shhhh” la acalló, calmado, con los ojos cerrados “Meditación” susurró. La chica lo miró incrédula hasta que recuperó el habla “¿Me-di-ta-ción?” preguntó irónica “¿te importaría aclararlo mejor?” esperó inquieta y desesperada por salir de allí. Un gruñido sonó desde la garganta del concentrado Ren. Ainara no podía podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo “¿Qué significa eso?” imitó el sonido, sarcástica “¿Eh?” suspiró “Kylo por lo que más quieras, ¿te importaría hacer algo? Como por ejemplo… ¿irte de la maldita ducha cuando la estoy utilizando yo?”. Él ni se inmutó, así que la chica lo empujó para poder salir. 

Se cubrió con la toalla y en un instante entró en un extraño trance, como el que sufrió aquel fatídico día en que sucumbió a los encantos del Caballero, o el que sufrió el día anterior mientras lo observaba. Cuando se dio cuenta, caminaba de nuevo en dirección al hombre en cuestión. “No sé lo que pretendes con todo esto, ni tampoco por qué lo haces, pero me parece de lo más infantil que trates de sacarme de quicio con estupideces como esta. Eres un caprichoso malhumorado con aires de grandeza que se cree que puede hacer lo que le plazca porque tiene la Fuerza” dijo entre un gesto de comillas en el aire, con los ojos entrecerrados, desafiantes, y el ceño fruncido. Se paró justo delante de él, con los brazos cruzados. 

Al cabo de unos segundos, Kylo abrió lentamente los ojos, miró hacia abajo, donde la joven seguía en actitud enfadada a dos pasos de la ducha. Suspiró con una medio sonrisa en su boca, se inclinó y tomó entre sus manos ambos lados de la cara de Ainara para acercarla. La miró de una forma que la chica no pudo clasificar, y la besó. Al principio ella se resistió y trató de apartarlo. Éste se detuvo, pero tan pronto se alejó, dos pequeñas manos se aferraron a su cuello y acortaron ese espacio entre ellos. Esta vez fue ella quien juntó sus labios, y satisfecho con la oferta, dio un paso hacia adelante, permitiendo que su cuerpo volviese a su altura original, inalcanzable para la joven. La cogió en brazos, permitiendo que lo rodease por la cintura con sus piernas.

Ainara perdió la noción del tiempo. No estaba segura de si llevaban besándose segundos o minutos, quizá una hora, quién sabe. Lo único que la devolvió brevemente a la realidad fue el rozar de la toalla por su cuerpo antes de notar el aire caldeado del vapor por cada rincón de su piel. “Te odio…” susurró ella entre profundas respiraciones. Separándose solo unos centímetros de sus labios y mirándolo intensamente a los ojos. Sus brazos sobre los anchos hombros de Ren y su manos entrelazadas entre mechones de pelo oscuro como la noche. Antes de volver a atacar con otro beso continuó “...mucho”. Acto seguido, Kylo se movió y la apoyó contra los húmedos azulejos, la espalda de la joven se estremeció con el contacto repentino.

Pasado un rato, solo se oía el correr del agua junto a un dúo de gruñidos y gemidos. El vaho cubrió los cristales de la mampara, lo que permitió dejar huella a la mano extendida de Ainara cuando se posó encima en un momento de éxtasis.

Acabaron exhaustos, faltos de oxígeno. Kylo reposó su cansado cuerpo contra el de la chica. Su frente contra la de ella. Mechones de pelo mojado cubriendo su rostro y acariciando las mejillas de Ainara, quien se abrazó a él porque no confiaba en que sus piernas respondiesen correctamente tras la reciente actividad. 

“Nos quedan cuatro días antes de que puedas arrepentirte” comentó él en voz baja. “¿Quien te dice que no lo he hecho ya? ¿Que no me arrepentí el mismo día en que lo hicimos? ¿Eh?” respondió ella con voz igualmente calmada. “Sin embargo aquí estamos, ¿no?” la miró con una ceja arqueada, irónico. “¿Y me culpas a mi?” fingió estar ofendida, medio riendo “Yo no soy la que se pasea por ahí con… con esa indiferencia en la cara como si no fueses una especie de… de-uh…” chasqueó la lengua, frustrada “de ángel caído” vió que le divertía su falso enfado “No, en serio. A quien se le ocurre mandarme aquí con un peligro andante de misterioso atractivo y violenta seducción” le señaló de arriba a abajo. “A Hux” contestó él secamente, provocando una reacción inmediatamente negativa en Ainara. Se desprendió de él bruscamente. Recogió su toalla del suelo, la observó pensativa, y la tiró bruscamente hacia Kylo, que la cogió al vuelo justo a tiempo.

Se vistió entre lágrimas solitarias que caían de vez en cuando de sus ojos. Mientras, el Caballero de Ren se duchó completamente libre de culpa, aunque pudo sentir el intenso dolor en el corazón de Ainara.


	7. VII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El fin se aproxima, y la suerte abandona a Ainara...

Kylo Ren no sólo aparentaba estar en conflicto contínuamente, realmente lo estaba. Desde que tiene uso de razón, escucha esa profunda voz reverberante en su mente, la voz de Snoke. Su maestro. Su Líder Supremo. El ser que lo guiará al camino de la Fuerza más poderoso, el de la Oscuridad. Se convertirá en Sith. Será aún más temido que ahora. Reinará en la galaxia un nombre: Kylo Ren.

Desde que se libró de los hilos que tiraban de él, los de la familia. Su tío Luke, que ya ni era sombra de lo que fue en su momento, un héroe del lado Rebelde. Su madre, la general Leia Organa, que parecía tener más aprecio por su gente que por su propio hijo. La admiraba, pero no era suficiente. Y por último su padre. El contrabandista, Han Solo, quien dio el golpe de efecto al encontrar a los gemelos Skywalker y al que por suerte, le acabó saliendo bien la jugada.

Todo en su infancia fue medianamente normal, pero él nunca fue un niño de mediocres dotes. Poseía la Fuerza, y ésta fue muy intensa desde el mismo día en que nació. En un principio, nada ocurrió fuera de lo esperado, hasta que se aproximó a la edad de diez años, cuando sus poderes se fortalecieron, aumentaron su intensidad. ¿El problema? La falta de atención y focalización del potencial. No podía controlarlos por sí mismo, y nadie estaba allí para darse cuenta de que Ben precisaba de especial atención, excepto esa voz misteriosa que le hablaba en sueños, lo vigilaba desde la penumbra: Snoke.

El paso del tiempo lo acostumbró al torrente de emociones que ocupaban sus pensamientos. Acabó construyendo un muro ficticio que lo volvió inmune a todo síntoma de flaqueza, a todo sentimiento que tuviese la osadía de ablandar su corazón. Y desde entonces, se convirtió en el hombre frío que es hoy, del que todo el mundo asume no tener alma ni conciencia. Solo rabia e ira.

Hasta que llegó Ainara. Ella fue la primera que lo hizo cuestionarse, aunque solo fuera por unos instantes, quién era, qué hacía allí y por qué. Fue la primera que logró abrir un hueco en aquella pared aparentemente inquebrantable. La primera que provocó el tsunami de recuerdos pasados, enterrados y casi olvidados. Quien logró que Kylo Ren actuase de forma racional, siguiendo la lógica que la serie de interacciones entre él y la chica suponían. Aquella cuyos pensamientos y emociones calaban hondo en su pecho, como queriendo entrar.

Kylo guardaba una pequeña esperanza de que sus habilidades para el bloqueo mental evitasen que su maestro percibiese la debilidad, pero Snoke no es alguien a quien se le pueda engañar tan fácilmente. El Líder Supremo es sabio. Observaba todos sus movimientos desde su infancia, y no iba a ser distinto ahora. Debe asegurarse de que su instrumento, su pequeño Ben, lleno de potencial que nadie quiso aprovechar salvo él, alcance su máximo nivel de Fuerza. Y así lograr completar su grandioso plan.

Solo faltaban tres días para que Ainara se pudiese librar por fin de la presencia de Ren. De su molesta presencia, recordándole constantemente que, pese a que su conciencia le recriminaba haber cedido a la tentación tan fácilmente, todavía no podía olvidar lo bien que se sentía el contacto de su piel con la de Kylo. Sus entrenadas manos recorriendo su cuerpo. Y sobre todo, aquellos dominantes labios sobre los suyos. 

¿Y si estaba empezando a sentir algo por Kylo Ren? ¿Al mismo tiempo que amaba al General Hux? ¿Se podría dar el caso de amar a dos personas completamente distintas al mismo tiempo? Fuera como fuese, sería absolutamente imposible llevar a cabo una relación con cada uno, y menos aún una relación poliamorosa entre los tres.

Desde que se despertó no hizo más que dar paseos de un lado al otro de la casa, inquieta. Colocaba y recolocaba cualquier objeto que se le interponía en el camino. Iba a la cocina a tomar un vaso de agua, lo enjuagaba y lo guardaba para volver a repetir la acción media hora después. Todo por evitar pensar en Kylo, quien no había salido de su cuarto desde la noche anterior. “Ojalá se quede ahí de por vida, o al menos hasta que nos tengamos que ir” pensó Ainara. 

Pero el Caballero de Ren no atiende a cumplir deseos. Abrió la puerta de la habitación con cierta brusquedad, soltando un gruñido molesto y con el ceño fruncido. Sobresaltada, la joven se giró con la mano en el pecho, tratando de evitar que se le saliese el corazón. “Ho-hola” un hilo débil de voz salió de su boca. Él no respondió, solo la miró intensamente, con furia, quizá rencor. Buscó en silencio algo que ingerir, siempre con violentos movimientos de sus extremidades, como decidido a destrozar cada pieza del mobiliario de la casa.

Ainara lo observó atónita, tratando de deducir el porqué del cambio de humor del moreno, pero llegó a la conclusión de que la psicología de Kylo Ren no era cosa de un par de minutos de reflexión. Cada golpe seco que el ‘sensible a la Fuerza’ producía, asustaba a la pobre chica, que no sabía cómo reaccionar.

Ella creyó que era culpa del miedo, pero fue cuando intentó dar un paso hacia atrás cuando se dio cuenta de que realmente no podía moverse. Estaba paralizada. Toda parte de su cuerpo inmovilizada, congelada, como si una Fuerza invisible la sujetase de pies y manos. Tras numerosos intentos fallidos donde su cabeza ordenaba la acción pero nada respondía, el miedo se convirtió en pánico. ‘¿Qué está pasando?’.

Kylo se detuvo de repente. Aunque estaba de espaldas a ella se podía leer su expresión solo por el lenguaje corporal. Sus manos se convirtieron en puños y tenía la cabeza algo agachada, como conteniendo su enfado. Lentamente, se dio la vuelta, permitiendo a Ainara ver sus ojos mucho más oscuros de lo normal. Inconscientes espasmos nerviosos en uno de los extremos de sus labios indicaban rabia junto con una mandíbula firmemente apretada.

Rodeó la mesa con pasos calculados, nada apresurados, y se paró justo delante. Llevó la mano a la cintura de su pantalón y cogió la empuñadura de su sable láser. Los ojos de la chica abiertos como platos. En ese mismo instante se percató de que estaba a punto de presenciar un infierno, y cabía la posibilidad de no sobrevivir a ello. Trató de gritar, pero ningún sonido salió de su garganta. 

Tras unos segundos, Ren retomó su paseo. Con actitud predatoria, como un felino a la caza de su presa, se dirigió hacia donde ella se encontraba, hasta que sólo un pequeño espacio quedaba entre los dos. Ainara cerró los ojos con fuerza y sus sentidos se agudizaron. Pudo percibir el vertiginoso ascenso del ritmo cardíaco de Ren, y su agitada respiración contra su frente. Quiso llorar de terror. Tomar aire en sus pulmones para poder decirle al desorden humano frente a ella “‘¡Yo puedo ayudarte! ¡No tienes por qué hacer esto!”. 

Kylo, por supuesto, oyó aquella súplica. Incapaz de controlarse más, soltó un agonizante y desesperado grito, activó la espada láser y con un rápido movimiento de muñeca pasó a milímetros de la cabeza de la chica. Emitió otro quejido y arrasó con la estantería tras ella. Repitió el proceso otra vez. Reduciendo a astillas una mesa, atravesando de arriba a abajo el sillón, rebanando en dos el aparador, las cortinas hechas trizas. Lo único que se escuchaba eran los gruñidos saliendo de la garganta de Ren y los distintos golpes secos contra el suelo de cada pedazo que componía lo que antes era un objeto con alguna utilidad.

Minutos después, agotado y con los brazos relajados a cada lado de su cuerpo, apagó el sable. El silencio del bosque ayudó a hacer notar el inspirar y expirar irregular de Kylo. Trató de calmarse, de recuperar la cordura. Se concentró en la Fuerza, cerrando también los ojos, cabizbajo. Su pecho moviéndose violentamente arriba y abajo, incapaz de soportar el intensivo esfuerzo para aminorar la respiración. De repente, frunció el ceño, apretó los puños, y en milésimas de segundo se oyó en unísono cómo estallaban en millones de cristales todas las ventanas de la cabaña. 

De pura casualidad, echó un vistazo a la chica, y se encontró con los ojos más horrorizados que había visto, no siendo los primeros en su largo historial de crímenes. Algo lo trastocó por dentro y cayó de rodillas en el sitio. Ainara sintió cómo se liberaba de las invisibles ataduras, y comenzó a sollozar desconsoladamente, sus lamentos hacían eco en medio de la desolada cabaña. Él la volvió a mirar, sorprendido. Sintiéndose en peligro, la joven echó a correr y se encerró en su cuarto con un portazo. Su espalda se deslizó contra la puerta hasta que se sentó en el suelo. Sus manos tapando la cara, sus hombros moviéndose arriba y abajo indicando la angustia con que lloraba.

Kylo se recompuso con aquel golpetazo, renovadas sus energías gracias a la Fuerza, que canalizó la frustración hacia los ventanales de la construcción. Realmente necesitaba liberar toda la furia que aquella muchacha le hacía sentir. No es que ella lo provocase, pero era su inocencia ante la serie de acontecimientos que los envolvían a ambos lo que no podía soportar. Él sabía algo que nadie más que Snoke conocía, y por alguna razón era incapaz de lidiar con la presión.

Ainara no dejó de temblar en horas. No se movió ni un centímetro, y si fuese por ella, ni siquiera se atrevería a respirar por temor a despertar de nuevo a la bestia. Ese monstruo con el que hasta llegó a imaginar un posible futuro junto con el general. 

Miró hacia donde antes había una cristalera, la noche estaba dando paso al amanecer del último día de lo que se acabó convirtiendo en una agridulce pesadilla. Aquella jornada, la joven no comió ni bebió. Olvidó por completo cumplir con sus necesidades básicas. Su mente trabajaba sin descanso y a toda máquina. Recordando. Realizando hipótesis. Y maltratando su conciencia hasta que no quedó un ápice de autoestima en ella.

Hasta que, por fin, llegó su salvación. El sonido de pasos acercándose le dio la buena noticia. Ainara se levantó tan aprisa que por unos segundos sintió que su cabeza daba vueltas, mareada, débil por la falta de alimento. Esto no impidió que saliese a la velocidad de la luz de su habitación y cruzase el salón hasta la puerta principal, que se abrió descubriendo a un radiante ángel de tez blanca y pelo rojo como el fuego. 

La asistente personal del glorioso General se abalanzó sobre él, abrazándolo tan fuerte que el propio hombre se aguantó una sonrisa de gratitud ante la evidente necesidad de su gran amor por sentirlo de nuevo junto a ella. Y no la culpaba. Hux correspondió instantáneamente con igual énfasis, rodeando su cuerpo con sus brazos, constatando que aquella chica era su chica, su futura esposa, el pilar de su vida. 

“Veo que me has echado de menos, ¿eh?” dijo algo divertido, aprovechando la soledad de ambos. Miró hacia abajo, donde la pobre Ainara escondió su rostro contra su pecho,y un gesto de profunda preocupación apareció inmediatamente en su cara “Eh, eh… ¿qué sucede? ¿te ha pasado algo?” la acarició en la mejilla con sincero cariño “Cuéntame, Ainara, por favor” se podía detectar cierta desesperación en su voz “¿Ha sido Ren?”. El sólo nombrar su nombre asustó a la joven, que se aferró aún más a su héroe de uniforme.

Justo en ese momento, el susodicho Caballero apareció de la nada, saliendo de a saber dónde. Ninguno de los dos lo oyó rumiar palabras incomprensibles desde su cuarto. “Hux. Qué bueno es ver tu enfermizo rostro de nuevo” ironizó. “¿¡Qué demonios has hecho, Ren!?” le demandó con tono severo, muy enfadado. Siguió con la mirada al moreno, que se paseó por la estancia en busca de su pañuelo, olvidado frente al cuarto de Ainara “Está sana y salva, ¿no?” respondió con insolente pasividad “Pues mi trabajo ha terminado” finalizó antes de volver a desaparecer tras la puerta. El pelirrojo no quedó satisfecho con la explicación, pero se negaba a discutir con el idiota de Kylo cuando su prometida lo necesitaba. Respetó el silencio de Ainara, esperando a que ella estuviese preparada para hablar. Le ayudó a recoger las pocas pertenencias que su futura mujer tenía allí. 

Cuando salieron, ella se percató de cómo la casa no solo estaba ya deshabitada, sino que se encontraba completamente limpia de cualquier rastro de ira, y solo una persona pudo haberlo hecho. La misma persona que ya se dirigía, muy adelantado a ellos, al trasbordador.

El viaje fue tenso, con el General lanzando furtivas miradas de desprecio al ahora enmascarado Ren, mientras sujetaba con mucha firmeza a la horrorizada Ainara. Aterrizaron horas más tarde en la base Starkiller, completamente funcional y eficazmente controlada por sus trabajadores. Hux tomó de la mano a su asistente frente a todos los presentes en el hangar y alrededores, y más preocupado por ella que por las habladurías que este simple acto iba a provocar, se la llevó a la suite que compartían.

Allí esperó y esperó, intrigado por el comportamiento de la chica, quien sufría de un ataque de ansiedad tras el trauma que le causó aquel explosivo tornado que era Kylo Ren, destrozando todo a su alrededor, y con ella de testigo. El General la abrazó horas y horas, hasta que ella reaccionó por fin. Levantó la cabeza y lo miró con ojos tristes, apagados, faltos de vida. No los recordaba así la última vez que la vio, y empezó a sospechar la causa de ello. Ese inmundo..-un pitido lo interrumpió. Un comunicado urgente del Líder Supremo. No podía permitirse faltar, él es su superior. Pero Ainara era la persona más importante de su vida.

“Ve” dijo ella con un débil hilo de voz. Hux no podía creer que acababa de escuchar aquella dulce voz de nuevo. La amaba de aquí a la última estrella del sistema más lejano de la galaxia, y adoraba todo de ella. Su voz tenía esa capacidad de tranquilizarlo, de calmar sus temores y provocar escalofríos a lo largo de su espina dorsal. Sonaba aterciopelada y sincera. Inconfundible.

“¿Estás bien?” preguntó una vez más, tomando ambos lados del refinado rostro de Ainara entre sus manos “Podría retrasarme un poco más si es necesario...” le aseguró mirándole a los ojos. “No… ¡Si! Quiero decir, estoy... “ suspiró agotada “No te preocupes. Ve” forzó una sonrisa amable de medio lado. “Te quiero, Ainara” confesó con seguridad antes de besarla en la frente. “Y yo a ti, mi general” sonrió brevemente al uniformado pelirrojo que salía por la puerta algo más relajado.

Kylo Ren avanzaba por los pasillos de fría decoración con pasos largos y poco cuidados, mientras que el General Hux caminaba a paso firme, preciso y calculado. Ambos se dirigían al mismo lugar, la exclusiva sala a la que sólo ellos podían acceder para sus encuentros con el impresionante y fantasmal ser que respondía al nombre de Snoke. Antes de entrar, ambos se miraron con desprecio y odio mutuo.

La presencia de la criatura de dimensiones extraordinarias siempre lograba sobrecoger a sus subordinados, quienes esperaban pacientemente hasta que éste decidía comenzar el diálogo. “Os he reunido por un propósito que os afecta a los dos” su voz rebotaba contra las paredes y hacía eco en el desértico templo cavernoso. “Kylo Ren, te congratulo por tu nuevo logro. Tu entrenamiento es recompensado con nuevas habilidades que en un tiempo futuro te serán útiles” hizo una larga pausa, respirando profundamente, pausado y meditabundo. “General Hux, en vista a sus últimas decisiones personales, de las cuales soy buen conocedor...” el pelirrojo frunció el ceño, molesto, pero no le reprochó. “General, usted más que nadie debería saber que no se me puede ocultar nada” comentó solemne, casi disfrutando de su superior posición en la conversación “Y dadas nuestras alianzas profesionales, me veo en la obligación de librarlo de la ceguera que le impide ver la obvia traición de aquellos en los que confía” el militar miró de reojo a su compañero, sospechando de alguna posible desobediencia por su parte “No, no... Mi aprendiz está libre de culpa en este juicio” aclaró el gris espectro. 

Frente a los verdes ojos del general, apareció un holograma. Ainara. Ahí estaba su adorada Ainara. “Señor. Mi señor, ¿qu-qué significa esto?” y entonces la imagen se volvió más nítida. Estaba acompañada, un hombre de pelo oscuro, de cuerpo musculado. Ren. Ella se le acercó lentamente y luego le besó. “No-no entiendo…” tartamudeó. Los dos personajes de la escena comenzaron a emitir sonidos que indicaban su íntima conexión. Hux cerró los ojos incapaz de continuar la visualización de aquella pesadilla.

“General, ese holograma muestra un acontecimiento verídico, sucedido durante las últimas dos semanas. Intuyo que no es necesario que le muestre las demás, ¿me equivoco?” Hux simplemente negó con la cabeza, la mirada perdida y el rostro descompuesto, roto. “¿M-me permite... que me retire, mi señor?” dijo con voz dolida, casi en un susurro. “Por supuesto, General” concedió Snoke, con fingida condescendencia. Kylo permaneció de pie en silencio, frente a su Líder, mientras el delgado militar vagaba por la pasarela que llevaba a la salida.

De alguna forma acabó frente a la puerta de su suite y entró. Ainara apareció tímidamente tras la pequeña pared acristalada que separaba la cocina del salón “¿Cómo ha ido?” preguntó con voz débil . Él no contestó, solo caminó cabizbajo hacia ella, y este gesto la devolvió a aquel suceso un par de días atrás, que la espantó de por vida. 

“Ainara…” deambuló un par de segundos en un silencio con evidente propósito dramático y después continuó “todavía no me has contado cómo te ha ido estas dos semanas” comentó con tono áspero y seco, casi sin mostrar emoción alguna “¿qué tal ha sido convivir con Ren? ¿lo has disfrutado?” remarcó con dureza al final. La joven tomó una bocanada de aire bruscamente, agitada, sorprendida y asustada, e inconscientemente dio un paso atrás. “No contestes, ya sé que si. ¿Por qué no me lo explicas detalladamente?” la miró desafiante. 

“P-por f-avor, no-” trató de defenderse inútilmente “no era-no era mi intención, por favor, escúchame” dijo desesperada “te juro que no quería, él me-me empujó a-”   
“¿A abalanzarte a sus brazos? ¿a entregarte a él desesperada? ¿a tirártelo como una vulgar-” se contuvo, consciente de cómo empezaba a alzar la voz furioso. Sin más opciones que dar pequeños paseos de una esquina de la estancia a la otra, su mano en la sien, pensando, tratando de calmarse. Mientras, la chica revivía otro traumático recuerdo, con lágrimas que se acumulaban y desbordaban de sus ojos.

Tras unos minutos tensos donde solo se oía la fuerte respiración del general y los angustiosos llantos de Ainara, se oyeron unos golpes en la puerta. Ambos miraron en la misma dirección, quizá esperanzados de que alguien tenía la solución a la crisis que sufrían. Fue el pelirrojo quien abrió, desvelando que, por desgracia, se trataba de la persona que menos convenía tener presente en ese momento. “¿Cómo-te-atreves-a-presentarte-aquí-Ren? ¿Es que no has hecho demasiado daño ya?” escupió en forma de veneno las palabras dirigidas al encapuchado. “El Líder Supremo me pidió encarecidamente que comprobase el estado de salud de su aliado más eficiente, tras su... apresurada partida” contestó con su usual voz modificada por la máscara, esta vez incapaz de ocultar un perceptible tono de escarnio.   
“Contéstame a algo, Ren. Cuando te dije que tratases a Ainara lo mejor que pudieses, ¿qué demonios entendiste? ¡Te dije que la protegieses, no que te la beneficiaras!” gritó enfurecido. Kylo suspiró “Veo que ya te has recuperado. Mi trabajo aquí ha terminado” se dio la vuelta y se fue tan sereno como antes de presentarse allí.

El general suspiró, pasó su mano por la frente, agotado, pensativo. Sus ojos perdidos en la nada, vacíos. Un intenso dolor de cabeza lo hizo reaccionar por fin. “Necesito estar a solas” dijo a nadie en particular antes de dirigirse a su despacho, donde permaneció a oscuras, solo.

Las horas pasaron, Ainara y Hux separados por una decena de paredes, aunque sus mentes compartían un mismo pensamiento. Ella se refugió en el dormitorio que compartían. Él en el único lugar donde correspondía, el puesto de máximo poder en la base. Finalmente llegó a una difícil conclusión de la que no sabía las consecuencias que causaría a sus sentimientos.


	8. VIII

Su destino. Su poco alentador y nada prometedor destino, marcado rítmicamente con el eco de los inconfundibles pasos del general. La ansiedad y el miedo cegaban los pensamientos de la desgraciada joven, víctima de unas desafortunadas circunstancias en las que se vio envuelta. 

La puerta dio paso a un extremadamente serio y rígido General Hux. Sin apenas inmutarse al ver el penoso y demacrado aspecto de la destrozada Ainara, comenzó con voz neutral y sin expresividad: 

“En vista a los acontecimientos ocurridos las últimas dos semanas, de los cuales he sido directamente informado por el mismísimo Líder Supremo, me veo obligado a proceder a una inmediata destitución y castigo al nombre de la aquí presente, la señorita Ainara Wiles” miró con despecho y recelo a la conmocionada chica frente a él.

Él se mantuvo estoico, aunque muy en el fondo su corazón se partía en mil pedazos. Ella, por el contrario, se derrumbó en un llanto silencioso y angustioso a mitad de la última frase.

“En primer lugar, queda completamente expulsada de su puesto de trabajo por deshonor y deslealtad a la Primera Orden, sin derecho a una posible contratación en un futuro. En segundo lugar, se le desterrará de por vida a un sistema alejado e incomunicado, perteneciente a la Primera Orden. En tercer y último lugar” alargó la última sílaba, esperando a que ella levantase la mirada “Ainara” remarcó con tono más bajo pero desafiante “quedas completamente fuera de mi vida. Me has faltado al respeto y has jugado con mi confianza, la cual sabes muy bien, es muy difícil de adquirir. Te quiero. Eres la única persona a la que he querido, y por eso me duele más que nada” confesó casi al borde de romperse el hilo de voz con el que hablaba. 

Justo cuando la chica rompió a llorar desconsolada, dos guardias entraron y la escoltaron hacia dondequiera que le esperaba el fin de su vida. Hux se contuvo con toda la fuerza de voluntad que poseía para no saltarse el protocolo y tratar de consolar a su amada mujer ‘Es la traidora que pisoteó tu orgullo, recuerdalo’ se dijo a si mismo. 

Del trayecto solo recordó los giros y sonidos de puertas desplazándose, las lágrimas nublaban sus ojos y el dolor sus sentidos. Cuando se detuvieron, miró hacia el frente para encontrarse con un pequeño trasbordador, y a Kylo Ren, el culpable de su cruel desenlace, a un lado de la rampa de acceso. 

De repente, la rabia la consumió, y éste lo percibió. Bajo el casco camufló su rostro levemente afectado por la imagen. A pesar de que no tenía apego por ella, un sentimiento de compasión lo sacudió de pies a cabeza. El peso de la conciencia. 

Ella quiso gritar, librarse de las garras de esos dos hombres que tenía a cada lado y lanzarse salvajemente para atacar al gigante en ropas negras que lo había destrozado todo. Su cuerpo no respondió, solo pudo fulminar a esa antropomorfa máscara negra y plateada con el odio más profundo que su mirada pudo enviar. 

Al pasar por su lado, notó un repentino y molesto dolor de cabeza, extraño y difícil de describir. Kylo entró en su mente y habló. Su profunda y grave voz aterciopelada resonó por todas sus neuronas “Ben. Mi nombre es Ben. Ben Solo”. Parecía apresurado, desesperado quizá. Ainara giró la cabeza sorprendida, los ojos como platos. La incredulidad bañaba su rostro, congestionado por el abanico de emociones. 

“Ben. Si es cierto que ese es tu verdadero nombre. Espero que te pudras en la más horrible de tus pesadillas y que tus demonios te devoren centímetro a centímetro de forma lenta y dolorosa, una y otra vez hasta la eternidad” contestó internamente con veneno en cada sílaba de cada palabra que escupió a Kylo, quien le respondió con un “Así es cada día de mi vida desde que mi memoria alcanza, Ainara” y se alejó, de vuelta al interior de la base, con su característico paso solemne. 

Aquella lapidaria confesión dejó a la chica boquiabierta. Inmediatamente apenada, conmovida por la dureza de Kylo sobre sí mismo, auto-condescendiente con su desgracia. Reaccionó instintivamente, su voz interna gritando “Sabes que no mereces esto!” junto con una mirada de súplica que el General Hux no pasó por alto. Furioso al seguir la mirada de Ainara y descubrir que se dirigía al Caballero de Ren, exclamó “Apresuraos. No quiero que continúe su estancia en nuestra base” ordenó con voz de mando. 

Todo pasó tan rápido que cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba sentada de mala manera en un rincón del transporte que despegaba rumbo a lo desconocido, a su nuevo destino, a su muerte. No literal, pero metafóricamente. Desterrada en un lugar donde lucharía por sobrevivir, con el constante peso de la culpa sobre su espalda y el intenso dolor de un corazón roto en su pecho.

El General Hux se fue recuperando lentamente, hasta que meses más tarde recibió la noticia de que una de sus ex-trabajadoras, una tal… Wiles, Ainara… había sido encontrada muerta en las dunas de Jakku. Una de las infinitas e interminables dunas que cubrían aquel planeta distópico. Al parecer, unos merodeadores la atacaron, intentaron robarle las pocas chatarras que pretendía intercambiar por comida, y la hirieron mortalmente sin piedad.

Ese día, el Caballero de Ren, Kylo Ren, antes conocido por su familia como Ben Solo, sintió cómo la desgraciada Ainara sufría todo tipo de crueldades, cada golpe, cada patada, y aquella puñalada final. Pudo sentir cómo su vida se apagaba cada segundo que pasaba. Hasta que finalmente, como un último respiro antes de sumergirse en el agua, visualizó la última imagen, el último pensamiento en su mente. El amor que sentía por Hux, y el amor que sentía por él mismo, por Kylo.

Ninguno de los dos hombres concilió el sueño aquella noche...


	9. Epílogo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Para aclarar el misterio...

“Kylo Ren…” una grave voz resonó por todo el templo “...has alcanzado un nuevo nivel en tu entrenamiento...” observó a su aprendiz con minuciosidad y continuó “...tal y como te enseñé. Ahora tu poder mental se incrementa más y más con pequeños ejercicios como este…” respiró profundamente “...pronto comprobarás la utilidad del control mental frente a tus enemigos. No será tan fácil como con esa… frágil y débil joven de la cual sentiste compasión, pero con mis instrucciones y enseñanzas lograrás la cumbre de tu poder”. 

Kylo permaneció cabizbajo y Snoke concluyó “Ahora puedes irte, y te recomiendo controlar tus emociones e impulsos, no sea que otra joven haga que caigas en el error de compadecerte” y su imagen se desvaneció, dejando al joven Caballero de Ren solo con sus pensamientos.

**Author's Note:**

> Intento que los personajes no estén muy OOC, y aunque soy muy mala con el smut, alguna escena habrá. También me gustaría saber tu opinión, buena o mala. Gracias ^^


End file.
